The Arisato twins?
by DarkShiro99
Summary: The twins had just left Tatsumi Port Island to go and live with their uncle in Inaba. They are going to embark on a new journey! Join the twins Shiro and Minako and see what happens when they reach Inaba! The both of them are going to experience Happiness, Anger, Sadness and... Love again? This is going to be a Futa and Yuri fanfic, you have been warned!
1. Twins moving?

**Author's note: Sorry guys for not updating my other stories but I just had this post this story since it has been stuck in my mind for quite a while. I am still thinking on how to continue my story New Transfer Student. So it would be a while until I update that story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 or 4 if not there would be Yuri in it!**

* * *

There was a pair of twins who used to live at a building called the Iwatodai dorm. One of them had auburn hair that was tied in a high ponytail while the other had short black hair that was spiked up. The twin that had auburn hair has red eyes while the other had grey eyes. Their names were Minako Arisato and Shiro Arisato. Minako was wearing an orange blouse, white skirt and white sandals while Shiro was wearing a grey hoodie with a pair of dark blue baggy jeans and black sneakers. They were in a group called S.E.E.S and it is short for Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. What normal people do not know about the group is that they were persona users.

Now that group is at the Tatsumi Port Island train station. They were saying good bye to their leaders Minako and Shiro since they were moving to live with their uncle in Inaba.

"So this is it huh." Yukari said to them. They nodded. "We're going to miss you guys." Minako said. "Yeah I know what you mean." Shiro said. Yukari, Mitsuru, Fuuka and Aigis hugged the twins goodbye while the guys hugged Shiro and shook Minako's hand and telling her that they would miss her but Ken got a hug from Minako. Shiro and Minako hugged Koromaru good bye and he whimpered but still licked their faces.

The twins got into the train and looked at their friends and the doors closed and they waved good bye to them. The twins could see that the girls eyes were watering and they smiled at them and waved again. The train started moving and their friends were walking as fast as they can and telling the twins their goodbyes again. Once the twins could not see their friends anymore they went to their seats. " this is going to be a long ride." Shiro said. "yup I hope that our new school is good." Minako said. The both of them took out their headphones that Fuuka made for them, Minako's headphones were red while Shiro's headphones were grey. They both played their music on their mp3's and fell asleep.

The train had stopped at the Inaba station and the twins woke up because the train had stopped moving. They both took their luggage and walked out of the train and to the entrance of the train station and looked around until they heard a voice.

"Hey over here, well Minako you look more pretty in person and Shiro you look even more handsome." The man told them. "Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima and I'll be looking after the both of you. Let's see I'm your mother's younger brother." Their uncle said. The twins noticed a young girl standing behind their uncle and Minako said " hi what's your name." the girl blushed and said "Nanako." "this is my daughter she's shy." Dojima said and Nanako hit him. " owww haha." Dojima said. " ok let's go." He said.

They stopped at a petrol station to refill the car's gas. And the guy who was refilling the petrol told them that they were hiring and welcomed them to Inaba and shook the twins hands after that the twins felt light headed.

"Are you two okay." Nanako said. "Yeah we're fine." Shiro said. They got back into the car and went to the Dojima household. They went in and the twins thought that it was a normal house. "Your uniforms are on the table and Shiro I got you the boy's uniform because I thought you would feel uncomfortable in the girl's cause of your condition." Dojima said. Shiro looked at her uncle and hugged him and said "thank you Uncle Dojima."

Shiro's condition is that she was born with a penis instead of a vagina like her sister. Her sister is a normal girl who had nothing wrong with her body while Shiro's body was different from other girls. But since Shiro has an almost flat chest she is always mistaken as a guy and he doesn't like girl's clothing so she does not mind being called a guy. And because of this condition she would of course like girls instead of guys and the thing is, her sister Minako also like girls instead of guys. But in every school they go to Minako would be popular with guys and a few girls while Shiro is popular with the girls.

The twins went up to their room and saw that there were two futons for them and two study tables and a small television. There were their school books on each of their study table. There was also a couch in the room and a small table to do other things than studying. They unpacked their clothes and put them in the cupboard and went back down.

Nanako was watching television in the living room and Dojima was reading the newspaper. "Oh before I forget to mention, since the two of you just moved here you would need to repeat your second year of high school." Dojima said. The twins just looked at each other and Minako said "we don't mind." Shiro nodded his head. "You two should get some sleep since your train ride was pretty long." Dojima said. They nodded and said " good night." "Night" "good night." Dojima and Nanako said respectively.

* * *

*RING* the alarm clock rang and the twins woke up and went to get ready for school. After they were ready they went down to the kitchen to get breakfast and they saw Nanako putting toast and eggs on the table and there were only 3 plates and 3 cups of milk.

"Ok let's eat." Nanako said. "Did your father go to work already?" Shiro asked her. "Yeah." Nanako said. " did you cook all this yourself Nanako." Minako asked. "Yeah I can make toast and sunny side up because dad can't cook I would buy dinner every day." Nanako said. The twins looked impressed that a girl her age was able to cook. " Nanako how about Minako and I cooked for us every day for dinner you just tell us what you would like to eat for dinner and we would make for you." Shiro said while looking at Nanako. "Really! You would do that!" Nanako said excitedly and Minako nodded happily, "can I eat spaghetti for dinner." Nanako said. "Well Nanako you're in luck cause your cousin,Shiro, best dish is spaghetti." Minako said while looking at her sister. "Really!" Nanako looked up at Shiro. "yup! What kind would you like chicken or beef?" Shiro asked Nanako. "Chicken please." Nanako said. "Ok after school Minako and I would go and buy the ingredients." Shiro said. "Thank you so much!" Nanako said and hugged Shiro and Minako, the twins were quite shocked that Nanako opened up to them so quickly.

Shiro picked Nanako up and said "No problem" to Shiro, Nanako was really light since he was able to pick up Minako he should be able to carry Nanako very easily. He put her down and she said " my school is on the way to yours so later I would tell you the directions." And the twins nodded and ate their breakfast.

It was raining when they went out and Shiro had a transparent umbrella while Minako had a light red umbrella and Nanako has a dark yellow umbrella. They walked and Nanako stopped and said "your school's that way." Pointing to the left where they were standing. "Thanks!" Minako cheerfully said. " no problem, bye." Nanako said while waving to us.

* * *

The twins walked to their school and went to the teacher's office to find out what class they were in and a teacher with the worst hair cut the twins had ever seen said that he was their homeroom teacher.

They walked to their class and the teacher started talking and his name was Kinshiro Morooka. "Now I hate wasting my time but I'd better introduce the transfer students. The girl is Minako Arisato and the guy is Shiro Arisato and they are twins." Morooka said. "These sad sack's been thrown out of the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And they are just as much of a loser here as they were there so you boys and girls better not get any ideas about hitting on them." He continued and the twins looked pissed. "You calling us losers"? Shiro said angrily looking down at the teacher since she was taller than him. All the student looked shocked.

"That's it; you're on my shit list effective immediately, now listen up this town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one." Morooka said. "So you're telling me this town is better than the city you look at your male students now. They are staring at me like they are undressing me!" Minako said angrily while glaring at the teacher and Morooka was left speechless.

"Excuse me is it okay for the twins to seat beside me and yukiko since they are the only two seats left." A short haired girl said and a long blacked hair girl said "I don't mind."

The twins sat down Shiro sat beside the short haired girl and Minako sat down next to a black haired girl. "Sucks to be in king moron's class on your first day huh, oh and I'm Chie Satonaka." The girl beside Shiro said. " Shiro Arisato." And he shook her hand and felt something familiar when she touches a persona user hand. Minako shook Yukiko's hand and felt the same thing. The twins looked at each other and nodded. Their teacher took their attendance. And their classes started and when it was lunch Chie and Yukiko invited the twins to eat lunch with them on the rooftop.

* * *

When they sat down the guy who sat behind Shiro introduced himself as Yosuke Hanamura and the black haired girl is Yukiko Amagi. They took out their lunches Shiro's was just a peanut butter bread while Minako's was chocolate bread. The twins looked at each other and nodded and Minako said " do you guys have personas?" "h-huh w-what!" Yosuke stuttered out. "What!" Chie exclaimed. "How did you know?" Yukiko asked curiously. "The thing is we both are too and when we touch a person we can know if he or she is a persona user." Shiro said. The three of them nodded and Yosuke asked " so how did you two get your personas.

The twins explained about S.E.E.S and tartarus and about how they defeated Nyx. "Wow so you guys had your personas a year ago." Chie said. "So what's your story then?" Minako asked. Chie and Yosuke told them about the tv world and the murders that were taking place and that they think that the people who go into the tv world would die when the fog over there is lifted and they told them it was a bear who told them that and his name was Teddie. And that they had saved Yukiko and Kanji in time from their shadow.

All of a sudden a tall guy came to the roof he had bleached hair . "Hi senpais." He said. " Kanji come here and meet the Arisato twins." Chie said. The guy named Kanji walked over and said " nice to meet you I'm Kanji Tatsumi." "Minako Arisato." Minako said, " Shiro Arisato." She said. " ohh yeah I almost forgot, so who's older Minako or Shiro." Yosuke said. " Minako." Shiro said. "But Shiro looks like the older one." Yukiko said. "Well I will take that as a compliment." Minako said. "Before I forget I need to tell you guys about Shiro." Minako said.

Minako explained to their friends about Shiro's condition and they were fine with it saying that they don't care if she was a guy or a girl they would still be her friends. "Thanks guys." Shiro said. "You guys should look out for the midnight channel when it's raining at night." Chie said. The twins nodded and all of them exchanged numbers.

After school the twins were exploring the shopping district and they noticed a familiar blue door and they noticed that nobody else could see it and they went in. The twins saw Igor and a woman that looked like Elizabeth, "hello my name is Margaret and I would be helping you in your journey." Margaret said and all of a sudden a girl with a blue hat came in and sat down next to Igor. "So who's this" Shiro said while pointing to the new girl. "Name's Marie." She said.

"Well let's get to business, I'm going to help you with personas like last time and Margaret has all your personas from before." Igor said. The twins grinned at each other. And said their goodbyes to the residents of the velvet room.

* * *

**DarkShiro99: I'll try and update all of my stories soon! Sorry... readers!**


	2. First day of school!

**DarkShiro99: well here's the next chapter I hope you guys like it! I would try to update my stories soon!**

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 does not belong to me. *Sobs* if it did there would be Yuri!**

* * *

The twins walked out of the velvet room and went to Junes to buy ingredients for dinner. They bumped into Yosuke at Junes and he told them that his father manages Junes and he brought them to the grocery department of Junes. The twins bought the ingredients they needed and said goodbye to Yousuke.

At the Dojima household there was the smell of freshly made food and Nanako was sitting at the table waiting for the food to be served and she could not wait to try it.

"Food is served!" Minako exclaimed and Nanako exclaimed "Yay!" All of the sudden the front door opened and Dojima walked in. "Daddy you're home early!" Nanako said while running up to him to hug him. Dojima chuckled and said " I was released early from work so I came back, hmm what is that nice smell." "Big Bro made it!" Nanako said while looking at Shiro. Shiro blushed at being called Big Bro and said "Big Bro?" while looking at Minako. "Big Sis helped out to." Nanako said. And Minako blushed too and looked at Nanako sweetly. Shiro walked up to Nanako and picked her up and said "so now I'm your Big Bro huh." "Yeah" Nanako said happily.

Dojima and Shiro chuckled while Minako giggled. Luckily Shiro prepared enough food for 4 people and put the plates filled with food on the table. All of them sat down and said " itadakimasu," and started eating. "This is delicious!" Nanako said. "Where did you learn to cook?" Dojima asked. "Well Minako taught me." Shiro said. "Since young I learnt how to cook simple things when I got older I tried new recipes and it was success and Shiro took an interest in cooking and I taught her how to cook. But now she is a bit better than me." Minako said teasingly.

"Yeah yeah I learned from the best." Shiro said. "Oh you flatter me, hahaha." Minako replied. After they had dinner they sat at the living room Nanako was watching TV while Dojima reading the newspaper while the twins were just talking to each other until the phone rang. Shiro picked it up "Hello?" she said. " Arisato get your ass to the shopping district I need to give you two something." With that King Moron hung up. "Who was that?" Dojima asked. "Our teacher he wants to meet us at the shopping district." Shiro said. "This late at night… ok fine but don't be out too long." Dojima said. "Thanks" Minako said and the twins left for the shopping district.

* * *

Once they were there they saw King Moron scolding a girl for being out here so late without anyone else. The twins just sweat dropped and walked up to him and he noticed them and said "Here." While giving them each a bag and they looked what was inside and it was the school jersey and he continued "you two losers need to join a club in the school." The twins nodded and walked back home.

Once they were home Dojima asked "what did your teacher want." "He wanted to give us our school jerseys and tell us about the clubs and that we need to join one." Minako said. "Couldn't he just do it tomorrow at school?" Dojima said "well you two should go to sleep soon." The twins nodded and went up to their room to sleep.

* * *

The next day at school the twins asked their friend if they could go to the TV world after school and they said yes. After school they went to Junes and Minako asked "what are we doing here?" "The entrance to the TV world is through a TV in here." Yosuke said. They walked up to a flat screen TV that could easily fit a person and Chie was the first one to jump in and then Yukiko followed by Kanji and Yosuke said "hey wait for me!" and he jumped in too. The twins looked and shrugged and jumped in. All of them landed without any trouble and the twins "can we summon our persona here?" The both of them had their original persona with them Izanagi for Shiro while Orpheus for Minako. Yosuke nodded. The twins took out their evokers.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing with the guns?" Yosuke asked. "You'll see." Shiro said and the twins pointed their evokers to their head and Chie shouted "are you crazy you can die from that." The twins just smiled. "Persona." The twins said at the same time. Izanagi and Orpheus appeared behind their respective partners. Their friends gasped in shock and in awe. "Hey by the way how can you guys see we can't see anything?" Minako asked. "Oh yeah you guys don't have the glasses." Yosuke said.

A bear walked up to them and said "here are your glasses." A grey one for Shiro and a dark red one for Minako. They put on their glasses and said "whoa! Everything is clearer now." The team noticed that the twin's personas were moving to each other and they sat down behind their partners. "Hmm what are they doing?" Teddie asked. "It's normal for them it's like they're bonding with each other since we have such a strong bond with each other as sister and brother I guess our personas do too." Minako said and their friends nodded understandingly.

"By the way who is that bear?" Shiro asked them. " Oh! Right you have not met Teddie right?" Chie asked. The twins nodded. "Hey the name's Teddie." Teddie introduced himself to the twins. "Hi, I'm Minako Arisato and this is my sister Shiro Arisato." Minako replied while pointing to Shiro.

After that they talked about bringing a weapon there so that they can fight with the shadows. They left the TV world and said good bye to Teddie.

The twins went back home and saw Nanako sitting at the table with seedlings on the table and Minako asked "are those seedlings?" Nanako nodded and said "Our teacher asked us to plant these but we don't have a garden." "Are the things outside yours?" Shiro asked and Nanako nodded. "Okay, wait here." Shiro said while walking out of the house. Shiro built a seedling garden for Nanako and once he was done he called the girls out and Nanako was really happy and started planting her seedlings. Once they were done they went back into the house.

* * *

**The next day 6/13**

After school the twins went around the school to see what club they should join. Shiro chose to join the basketball club and Minako chose to join the drama club.

They met unique people in the club like Shiro meeting the basketball captain, Kou and their manager, Ai. Minako met a girl called Yumi who was really passionate about drama.

The both of them just observed what their clubs did when they meet up and once they were done they went home.

Once they were home they saw Nanako sitting at the living room watching television. Once she noticed them she welcomed them back with a smile. The both of them sat beside her and heard the door opening and turned to look at the entrance.

There was a guy with their uncle and it seems that their uncle was drunk. "What happened?" Shiro asked. "Dojima just had a little too much of beer." The guy replied. "Adachi! I am not drunk!" Dojima shouted. The guy named Adachi told the twins to take care of Dojima and left.

"Nanako can you go and set your father's futon?" Minako asked and Nanako nodded and walked to Dojima's room to set his futon. After she was done, she came out of the room and Shiro carried his uncle to bed.

"Nanako did you have dinner already?" Shiro asked. "Yeah I bought take out." She replied. "Why don't you go to sleep soon since it's kind of late already?" Minako asked. " mhmm okay." Nanako said happily.

* * *

**The next day**

"Hey our camping trip is on the 17th right?" Chie asked and Yukiko and Yosuke nodded. "They said the trip was for us to appreciate nature and by that they mean we are supposed to pick up garbage." Yukiko said. "Huh! Are you serious?!" Yosuke shouted.

"Aren't we all in the same group?" Shiro asked. "The same group huh?" Yosuke said. "So that means we get to sleep in the same tents!" Yosuke continued. "No way! Girls and guys sleep in separate tents and if they catch you outside at night you would be suspended immediately." Chie stated.

"Do they let you go swimming in the river?" Yosuke asked. "Well I think so that was what some of them did last year." Yukiko stated. "Well alright!" Yosuke exclaimed. And their lunch time was over.

After school the twins went to hang out with Marie and while they were hanging out with her they bumped into Yosuke and talked.

At night the twins were back home waiting with Nanako for Dojima to come back. The sound of the door opening made the three of them look up and Dojima was carrying a Junes bag.

"Dad, did you go to Junes?" Nanako asked. Dojima sat down and opened the bag and took out a shirt with a cartoon on it and gave it to Nanako. "Thanks Dad! I like it." Nanako exclaimed.

"Well I got you two some things too." Dojima said while looking at the twins. Dojima took out a pair of board shorts and passed it to Shiro it was white in colour and had blue flames on it. "The guy said it was in fashion." Dojima told him. "These are so cool!" Shiro stated.

"Well the guy also said that these were in fashion so I hope you don't find this awkward Minako." Dojima said while taking out a light red bikini. "Not at all and it's my favourite colour too! I love them!" Minako exclaimed happily.

"Well I'm glad you guys like them."Dojima said. "Why don't you two go to sleep?" Dojima asked the twins and they nodded and went up to their room. They changed into their sleepwear and went to their futons and fell asleep.

* * *

**Next night**

Shiro and Minako were talking to Nanako. Nanako was telling them that her dad was here a lot last year since that there weren't many crimes last year.

"He used to pick me up from kindergarten…" Nanako said while looking down sadly. "Are bad people more important to dad than I am?" Nanako asked the twins.

"Your dad is protecting you." Minako told her. Nanako had a confused look. And she said "… I don't get it."

Nanako kept quiet and the twins noticed that Nanako was bearing her sadness stoically and they understood how she felt. After that the three of them went to sleep.

* * *

**The next morning**

Yukiko ran up to the twins and said " Good morning Minako-chan and Shiro-kun." "Good morning!" Minako replied. "Morning." Shiro replied.

"School camp starts tomorrow. We'll be in the same group, but what should we be cooking for dinner? Hey, why don't we get everyone and go buy the ingredients after school?" Yukiko asked. The twins nodded.

"So who is going to cook?" Shiro asked. "Chie and myself." Yukiko replied. "You sure you two don't need any help?" Minako said while staring at Yukiko. "Yes I'm sure." Yukiko replied happily. "Okay then." Minako said.

So after school the twins, the girls and Yosuke went to Junes to buy the ingredients but Yosuke had gone to get something else. So the twins were with the girls at the grocery department of Junes.

"What do you put in curry again?" Chie asked Yukiko. "Carrots, potatoes, onions…mushroom, green peppers and… radishes?" Yukiko replied.

"Are radishes… the same as turnips?" Chie asked. The girls then started chatting on what ingredients they should get.

"So they are going to make curry huh?" Shiro said while looking at the girls.

"Yeah, hey where do you think Yosuke is at?" Minako asked Shiro.

"I don't know…" Shiro replied. Chie turned around to look at the twins and asked "Curry's fine right? It's practically our national food."

"We were going back and forth between ramen and curry, but I thought ramen might not be enough for the guys." Yukiko stated. _'Wow Yukiko is so thoughtful.' _Minako thought.

"Hmm, I wonder what type of ingredients Yosuke likes… I get the feeling that he's real picky." Chie stated. "He's on another floor isn't he? Do you want me to go ask?" Yukiko asked Chie.

"Nah, no need. Plus, he said he needed to get ready for something." Chie stated.

"… Hey, Chie. You use potato starch for curry, right?" Yukiko asked. "…? O-Of course you do." Chie replied.

"Otherwise the sauce won't thicken. Then we need corn starch and some flour, too?" Yukiko stated.

"Th-There's… different kinds of flour… Which one should we get? All-purpose? Whole wheat?" Chie asked.

"Hm, whole wheat sounds healthy. Let's get that one. And…here they are! Chilli peppers! It's not curry if it isn't spicy." Yukiko stated.

Chie looked troubled and said "Oh well… Let's just get everything that seems right. How about some kimchi, too? Ooh and some ground pepper!"

Yukiko turned around and went to the area that had the peppers. "There are two kinds, though. Black and white." She stated.

"Woah! Way to go, Yukiko… The Amagi family sure knows their stuff! Let's get both just in case." Chie stated. The twins looked panicked.

"Oh yeah… We'll need some special ingredients, too, to spice things up." Yukiko stated.

"Hmm, I remember seeing something on TV about that… I think it was…um, chocolate…coffee…yoghurt. How about mint chocolate!? I love that stuff!" Chie exclaimed.

"What about some seafood? That should make the sauce taste better." Yukiko asked, the twins started panicking even more.

"I'm so not going to eat that curry…" Shiro stated and Minako nodded.

After that all of them went home and once the twins reached home they saw their uncle reading the newspaper and he said "Welcome home you too." They greeted their uncle and went up to their room.

The twins took a part time job that they saw on the notice board at the shopping district and it was folding origami cranes.

That evening they folded about 50 origami cranes and once they gave it to the centre they received a few revival beads.

* * *

**Camping trip Afternoon**

All of the students were wearing their school jerseys. The girls were cooking curry for their group while Yosuke, Minako and Shiro were sitting at the table waiting.

"Ugh, picking up all that trash was murder on my back… I can't believe someone threw away an entire bike. Dammit, litterers should have to deal with their own garbage… Anyways time for dinner! Man, I'm starving. The girls cooked just for us! By the way Minako why are you not cooking with them?" Yosuke said.

"They did not want any help." Minako replied while looking at the girls with fear.

"The food is going to be out of this world!" Yosuke exclaimed. "Yeah 'out of this world'… Yosuke you can have my share of the food." Shiro stated.

"Mine too!" Minako exclaimed. "Huh? Why so generous all of a sudden? It's okay! Just enjoy!" Yosuke told them.

Yukiko and Chie walked towards the table with three plates of curry with them. They placed two of the plates in front of the twins and one in front of Yosuke.

"We…put a lot of love into it…" Chie said. "Woah, really? That's kind of cliché but still awesome!" Yosuke exclaimed.

Yosuke picked up his spoon and took a spoonful of rice that was covered in curry and put it in his mouth. "Urh, agh, aaarghraaaaw!" Yosuke spitted out his food and fell to the side of the bench.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Yosuke sat back up and screamed.

He stood in front of the girls. "I mean, what kind of-*cough cough*. Curry's supposed to be like 'really spicy' or 'kind of mild'… this just stinks! And it's gritty too! It's somehow gritty and slimy… and it has squishy parts in it… It's so freaking nasty that I can't even swallow it!" Yosuke complained.

"It did not mix too well but it does offer a wide variety of textures." Chie told him. "It's nauseating!" Yosuke shot back.

"Come on! It's not THAT bad…! That's just your opinion!" Chie said. Chie and Yukiko turned to look at the twins.

"Minako doesn't this remind you of Fuuka?" Shiro asked Minako. "Yeah but her cooking did improved." Minako replied.

"Why don't we let Shiro try it first?" Chie asked. Shiro looked shock.

Shiro was staring at her plate but decided to eat it and once she put the spoon in her mouth the same thing happened to her. She could not swallow the food so she spitted it out. She fell towards her sister.

"Shiro!" Minako exclaimed. "Minako, d-don't eat it unless you want to experience food that taste like Fuuka's when she cooked for the first time." Shiro whispered to her sister. Minako nodded not wanting to go through the experience again.

Shiro and Minako stood up. "We're sorry." Chie said. "Sorry." Yukiko said.

"This is why I asked if you two needed help!" Minako exclaimed. "Mina just forget it, the both of us are not able cook anything without any ingredients the both of them used all the ingredients." Shiro stated.

"What're we going to do? Our group's the only one without food." Yosuke grumbled. "Even if it was slightly edible, that'd be one thing but I'm not taking another bite out of this Mystery Food X." he continued.

"All right back to your tents! Men's tents this way and the girl's tents are that way! Come on people, look alive! Youngsters like yourselves should hurry and get to bed after they eat!" They heard King Moron shouting.

"You guys are going to pay for this…" Yosuke told Chie and Yukiko. Chie just chuckled nervously and said good night. The girls went to their tent while Shiro and Yosuke went to theirs.

* * *

**Inside the guy's tent**

"Damn it! I'm so hungry… and how the hell did you end up here?" Yosuke said referring to Kanji who was in their tent.

"My teach threatened to hold me back a year if I didn't show." Kanji replied. "Is it just you two in this tent?" he continued.

"The other guys called in sick… smart move." Yosuke replied. "So it's ok if I hang out here?" Kanji asked them. Shiro nodded and said "Stay as long as you want." "Don't worry I won't make any trouble for you. They won't catch me unless we raise a ruckus." Kanji told them.

"All right, all right, you can sleep over there." Yosuke said pointing to the empty spot in the tent. "Dude, there's a huge rock under there. How am I supposed to sleep? It's going to hurt like hell. Senpai, can't you go just a little further back?" Kanji asked Yosuke.

"Nope. There's a slope just past here. I'll roll down the hill in my sleep. If you don't like it here, go back to the first-year tent." Yosuke said.

The guys laid on their backs and Yosuke asked " Hey Kanji, are we going to be safe alone with you?" Shiro was just confused on why Yosuke would ask Kanji that. Since he did not know what was Kanji's shadow personality.

"Wha-!?"Kanji replied. Kanji stood up and exclaimed "Wh-What the hell is that supposed to mean! I already told you guys I'm not like that!"

"If that's what you really think of me, then I'm going to go to the girl's tent right now!" Kanji exclaimed while running out of the tent.

* * *

**In the girl's tent**

Hanako was snoring loudly and the three girls could not sleep. "I can't sleep." Yukiko stated. "I'm hungry too." Chie stated. "I should have eaten a bit of the curry just now." Minako stated.

"It might have knocked us unconscious…" Yukiko said. "…. Uuugh… Aaaargh!" Chie screamed. "That does it! Minako, Yukiko we're out of here." Chie continued.

"Where'd we go, though? I don't think climbing down the mountain is a good idea." Yukiko stated. "Do you think she would stop snoring if I covered her nose and mouth?" Yukiko asked.

"N-Nononono! Yukiko, NO!" Chie sputtered out. "Ugh… I can't take it anymore…" Minako said.

*Rustling of bushes* "Wh-Who's there!?" Chie asked.

* * *

**Back at the guy's tent**

The guys were chatting until they heard a familiar voice say "Hey… Are you guys still up?" and it was Chie. "What are you doing here? This is the guy's side!" Yosuke told her.

"Let us in!" she asked. "If King Moron finds out we'll be expelled! Go back to your tent." Yosuke said, "We can't!" She replied.

The girls came in and they heard King Moron's voice near them. Shiro turned off the light and Yosuke said " Hey, hide already!" "Where?!" Chie asked. "Under here!" Yosuke said and the girls went underneath the blankets.

Chie felt an arm going around her and it was Shiro's and she felt safe in his embrace while Yukiko was in Minako's embrace and she also felt safe with Minako.

' _So warm…' _Chie thought, _'why do I feel safe in her embrace?' _Yukiko wondered. The two girls were blushing.

King Moron was at the entrance of the tent and he asked "Hey, are you asleep in there? You two better answer me…" "We're asleep!" Yosuke replied.

"No you're not! Shut the heck up and go to sleep!" King Moron shouted and left.

Yosuke turned the light back on and asked the girls "So what are you going to do?" "Aren't you going to go back?" Shiro asked. "W-We can't go out right now anyway. We'll leave before anyone wakes up, so can we stay?" Yukiko asked the guys.

"I don't see why not." Shiro said while looking at Yosuke. "Okay, fine! You two can stay." Yosuke told them. They used their bags to make a border between the girls and guys. Minako slept in the middle of the girls.

"Keep out of our side, okay Yosuke." Chie told him. "There's no room!" Yosuke exclaimed. "I'm cool with it like this." Shiro stated.

"Fine, whatever." Yosuke said. "Yay!" Chie said. "Well, good night." Minako told them. "Good night." Shiro said and they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning when the girls woke up to go back to their tent. Minako found herself hugging Yukiko when she woke up. When they were sneaking back towards their tent Minako told Yukiko, "Hey… um sorry about this morning." "It's okay." Yukiko replied while blushing.

When all the students were awake they were dismissed and the guys including Kanji and girls went to the river that had a waterfall.

Once they were there, Yosuke said "Looks like we're the only ones here! What's wrong Kanji?" "it's so weird, when I woke up I was in Yosuke's senpai tent. I thought I had run out of the tent last night… was it all a dream?" Kanji wondered.

"I-It was a dream. Must have been a dream." Chie nervously replied. "Okay…" Kanji told her. "Alright, then let's get swimming!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"Are you seriously taking a swim… I'll pass." Kanji said. Yosuke was looking at the girls and Chie said "What're you looking at us for? If you guys want to swim, go right ahead."

"you know you three still owe us." Yosuke stated. "Huh… Whoa whoa whoa whoa. We're not going in there." Chie said. "We do owe you guys but…"Minako said. "We don't have any swimsuits with us! Man, of all the luck!" Chie exclaimed.

"Yeah it's really unfortunate." Yukiko said. "Ta-Da I've got you covered!" Yosuke said while taking out three swimsuits. "Dude, that's just wrong." Shiro said.

"Did you have those with you the whole time…?" Yukiko exclaimed. " C'mon let's go swimming!" Yosuke said. "You know we were looking forward to dinner… and what would have had happened if we did not help you guys last night." Yosuke said and when talked about dinner he looked at Chie and Yukiko.

Minako walked up to Shiro and whispered "I'm going to get the swimsuit I received from Uncle from my bag." Shiro nodded her head. "Ok fine I get it!" Chie said. Yukiko and Chie took the swimsuits from Yosuke and he wondered why Minako did not take hers.

"Hey why didn't your sister take a swimsuit?" Yosuke asked Shiro. "She brought the one that our uncle gave her." Shiro replied. "Oh well, let's go and change too." Yosuke said. The both of them had already brought their swimsuits along so they just needed to enter the forests to change.

Once they were done they met at the river and the girls were not back yet. Shiro was wearing the board shorts that her uncle gave her and a grey singlet."How far did those three go to get changed…?" Yosuke asked.

"Sorry for the wait." They heard Chie say. They guys were staring at them, well Shiro was really staring at Chie. "Stop staring like that." Chie exclaimed. Minako walked back to them and once she saw Yukiko in her swimsuit she was speechless.

"H-Hey…" Yukiko stuttered out. "You look cute, Chie." Shiro said while looking at Chie. "Huh? Sheesh… what's with you all of a sudden?" Chie said while blushing but she looks pleased.

"You look cute, Yukiko" Minako told her. "S-Stop it…" Yukiko said while blushing but looks delighted.

"Man, this is going even better than I expected. C'mon you guys have got to admit that I chose some good suits." Yosuke said. "Those girls might be childish on the inside, but I bet they're gonna turn into some fine looking women before too long! Don't you think so, Shiro." He continued while looking at Shiro.

Shiro just kept quiet and stepped behind her sister and whispered "Help me…" Minako nodded. "Keep Shiro out of this Yosuke!" Chie exclaimed and the twins were shocked when she said that.

"But it is kind of true after all look at your bodies…" Yosuke said and the girls were pissed. "You've just crossed the line, Yosuke." Chie told him. "…Definitely!" Yukiko said angrily. And the two of them pushed Yosuke into the river.

"I-It's freezing in here. You didn't have to push me in!" Yosuke shouted. Yukiko turned to look at Kanji and noticed that he had a nosebleed and she said "Hey?! Kanji!" "Gross!" she said and pushed Kanji into the water.

The girls turned towards the twins and noticed that they were both flushed. "Are you two okay?" Yukiko asked while walking towards Minako. The two girls stood in front of the twins and Chie motioned Shiro to bend down a bit since she was taller than her but shorter than Yosuke by just a few centimetres.

Chie put her forehead against Shiro and Yukiko did the same for Minako. "Are you sure you're okay?" Chie asked Shiro. "Y-Yeah we're fine." Shiro noticed how close their faces were and was deciding if she should kiss Chie or not but decided not to.

"Are you all right?" Yukiko asked Minako and she replied " O-Of course I am just like what Shiro mentioned we're fine." Yukiko was staring at Minako directly in the eye and Minako blushed even more at the contact. "Hmmm, but it seems that you are becoming more red." Yukiko stated. "H-Huh oh it must be because of the heat… it is pretty hot today." Minako replied.

The four of them broke eye contact with each other when they heard someone heaving upstream. It was King Moron and he was vomiting into the river.

"So that's why no one else was here. Good thing we noticed before we went in." Chie said and the four of them looked relieved.

After that it was time to go back home and once the twins reached home they were greeted by Nanako and she asked about their camp. The twins talked to her about their camp and the river incident and Nanako giggled when she heard that. After that the twins went to bed since they were tired after the camp.


	3. Rise Kujikawa arrives!

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a long time but I was busy with my exams and part time job. So I did not have much time to write my stories. I'm really sorry to all of you! Oh yeah, I'm going to be posting another story and it's a Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama fanfic, it's about my character who is Usui's Sister and she falls in love with one of the maids! Would you guys like to read it? If you do please leave a review, if you want it or not!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona Series in any way! Please leave a review!**

* * *

**Time skip to 6/20**

The gang were all in school talking to each other and Kanji came in to the second year's class.

"Yo" Kanji greeted them. "Hey, there he is. You've been coming to school pretty often lately. What's up?" Chie asked.

"It's this annoying thing called the mandatory attendance policy" Kanji grumbled. "But man, seeing you here kinda reminds me of the school campout…" Yosuke stated.

"I thought we were all gonna forget about what happened…" Kanji replied. "Oh, sorry." Yosuke said.

"So hey, you guys see the news?" Kanji asked them. "News…? Oh, that stuff about Rise Kujikawa taking a break from showbiz? I wonder why. She was just getting popular lately…" Chie asked.

"Just goes to prove that being an idol is tough work." Yosuke said. "Is Rise that popular?" Shiro asked. "Huh…? You don't know her? Dude, what's wrong with you? She's all over the media!" Yosuke exclaimed. "It hasn't been that long since her debut, but at this rate, she'll be a top-class idol in no time. To be honest, I'm a fan too! She's such a cutie pie!" He continued.

"A cutie pie…? What are you, 80?" Minako asked. "But I think she used to live here, so she must have a lot of local fans." Chie said. "The news said she's going to her grandmother's tofu shop, right? Do they mean Marukyu…?" Yukiko asked.

" Marukyu?" Yosuke repeated. "Marukyu Tofu. Our inn was serving their tofu until recently." Yukiko stated. "Oh, that place in the shopping district! I pass by it all the time. Wait, does that mean I can meet Rise if I go to her tofu shop!?" Yosuke said excitedly.

"Did you forget about the murders!? You're the one who said the connection between the victims might be the TV! She could be the next target!" Chie exclaimed.

"C'mon, it's not like Rise started showing up on TV just recently. Also, how could Rise be connected to the incidents so far?" Yosuke asked.

"I wondered the same thing, so I did some research. It seems that she had no personal interaction with Ms. Yamano. They've just been on the same show once or twice." Yukiko said.

"She's been an idol for a while now, but she's the talk of the town thanks to the news last night. And she is moving here, after all." Chie stated.

"So if out assumptions are correct, she fits the pattern… She'll probably be targeted next. And if she is, that narrows down the killer's methods even further." Yosuke said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kanji asked. " *sighs* Kanji-kun, listen real carefully… If Rise is next, then that lets us rule out our theory that the targets have to be connected with the first case. And that means the killer's targets are people who've been shown on TV recently. Get it now?" Youske explained.

"Huh. Ohhh… Yeah, okay." Kanji replied. "Alright, now we have to keep a close eye on everything Rise does! Let's do it!" Yosuke exclaimed.

After school Shiro hanged out with Chie while Minako hanged out with Yukiko. And the both of them had exchanged numbers with Chie and Yukiko when they were hanging out together and after that they went home.

**Next day**

"Hey, Minako after school I'm going to Junes to buy some ingredients for tonight, you should go home to Nanako okay?" Shiro asked her sister. "Yeah, it's fine." Minako replied.

**At Junes**

Shiro was at the food court buying a drink and after she bought it she turned towards the entrance of Junes and saw a copper haired girl whose hair was tied in two pigtails walking in Junes but something dropped out from her bag. Shiro walked towards the object and saw that it was a cell phone.

Shiro walked closely behind the girl and when they were walking down the stairs the girl noticed Shiro and walked towards a crowded area but Shiro kept following her wanting to return her phone.

The girl started running and Shiro chased after her and the girl rushed into an elevator but Shiro had reached the lift before the door closed and girl looked scared.

Shiro showed the girl her phone and said "Here you dropped this." The girl snatched the phone back and said "Why didn't you say so a whole lot sooner?!"

"My bad, I'm sorry about that." Shiro replied. "You did give it back to me instead of keeping it. So, thank you." The girl thanked Shiro. The lift had reached the first floor and Shiro stepped out of the lift and turned her head around and said "Hey, that strap looks pretty tasty." And walked towards the grocery department of Junes.

The girl just looked at her phone strap when the lift's door was closing. After Shiro had bought the ingredients, she went back home and once she had reached home it started raining.

While Minako and Shiro were making dinner they talked about watching the Midnight channel tonight since it was raining and Yosuke had told them to watch it whenever it was raining at night.

Dojima was not at home so Nanako, Minako and Shiro ate dinner while talking about Rise Kujikawa. "Is Rise-chan really here?" Nanako asked. "Hmmm, I think I met her just now at Junes." Shiro said. "Really! Was she pretty?" Nanako asked and Shiro nodded.

After dinner the twins waited till it was midnight and sat on the couch they had in their room. The TV had turned on and a girl appeared and she seems to be wearing a swimsuit. She seems to look like Rise Kujikawa who the twins saw last night on the news. But for some reason, it keeps zooming in on her chest and thighs but it had showed her face and they could make out who it was.

The TV had turned off and Shiro's phone was ringing. "Hello!? Hey, did you see that!? That was Rise for sure! Rise Kujikawa!" Yosuke exclaimed on the phone.

"You're right." Shiro replied. "Thought so! Oh… I guess I shouldn't be so excited. There's a chance she might get kidnapped… C'mon we should go there tomorrow! What was it called again…? Oh yeah, Marukyu Tofu! Dude, my heart's pounding already… Well, see you tomorrow." Yosuke said. "Yeah, see you." Shiro said and hung up the phone.

"So that's how the midnight channel looks like…" Minako said and Shiro just nodded. "Well, let's go to sleep." Shiro said and they went to their futons and fell asleep.

**6/22 in school**

"I've been hearing that there's a big crowd at Marukyu." Yukiko said. "I'm not surprised. But was it really her on yesterday's Midnight Channel? Didn't she seem a little… different?" Chie asked.

"It was her, no doubt about it! Her curves… Her posture… Even her beautiful slim legs!" Yosuke exclaimed and he stared at Chie's legs and he looked disappointed.

Chie covered her legs up and said "Hey! If you don't like my legs, then don't look at them!" Chie said. "Shiro , what do you think about this?" Yukiko asked. "Her legs are fine." She replied and Chie blushed.

"Huh… no, dude on this we disagree." Yosuke told Shiro. Chie looked pissed and she kicked Yosuke in the gut. "Hey how about we swing by the tofu shop after school?" Minako suggested. "Yeah, sure but Yukiko and I need to go to the faculty office first. So we'll stop by later." Chie explained.

**After school**

Yosuke, Kanji, Minako and Shiro were walking towards the tofu shop. There was a crowd in front of the shop, people were taking pictures of the shop and gossiping around there.

" Man, there's no one in there but the old lady. Risette isn't here after all…" a person said while walking away. "I heard that she really is already here, but it might've just been a rumour." An older man said. The crowd was walking away from the shop.

"A rumour!? What, she's not here!? Seriously!?" Yosuke exclaimed. "Pfft, you sound like the world's about to end." Kanji stated. "Shuddup!" Yosuke exclaimed angrily.

"Anyways, now that all those people are gone, we might as well check inside. I'll buy something." Yosuke continued. "Well I recommend ganmodoki." Minako told Yosuke. "How'd you know I can't eat tofu? Wow, that's considerate of you." Yosuke asked Minako. "Woman's intuition." She replied. Yosuke seemed somewhat happy.

"Let's see here… Sure enough… The only one here is your typical old lady *sigh*" Yosuke stated. "Why don't you just ask if she's in back?" Shiro told Yosuke.

"Excuse me!" Shiro asked. An old lady walked up to them and said "Yes, may I help you?" "What the-!? Then, who's that…?" Yosuke asked.

The kerchief girl turned around and asked "What?" "Uh, are you Rise?" Kanji asked. "Yeah, so?" she replied. Shiro and the others walked up to Rise and she noticed Shiro.

"Hey… you're that guy from Junes." Rise stated. "Hey!" Shiro said. "What the hell! You mean you guys already met!? Not fair…" Yosuke stated.

"So, what do you want?" Rise asked. "Huh… oh, sorry, um… Some tofu, please!" Yosuke stuttered out. "Tofu…? Which kind?" Rise asked. "Huh? W-Which one's which again…?" Yosuke asked.

"He wants six ganmodoki." Minako told Rise. "Oh, I see… I'll go get them." Rise said while walking towards where the ganmodoki were stored.

"Man, am I glad I came. We've accomplished our mission today." Yosuke said happily. "We have a lot more work to do." Minako stated. "Work? What's that? I'm not following." Yosuke said.

"Have you noticed anything strange or off lately?" Shiro asked Rise. "Anything strange? Like a stalker?" Rise replied. "Yeah. Have you heard of the Midnight Channel?" Shiro asked. "Oh… you mean that show last night?" Rise asked. "Oh, you know about it… Wait… What!? You mean you saw it last night!?" Yosuke exclaimed.

"I heard some rumours from some friends of mine. But that girl last night wasn't me. I've never been filmed wearing that swimsuit before. And the bust line…" Rise said. "Huh?" Yosuke interrupted. "Mine aren't that big." Rise stated.

"Oh yeah, I see what you mean now…" Yosuke said before getting hit on the head by Minako. "Yosuke!" Minako exclaimed. "U-Um I'm sorry!" Yosuke apologised to Rise.

"… Don't apologize so much. You're funny." Rise said while smiling. "Hey, she smiled." Yosuke stated. "What is that show about, anyway?" Rise asked.

"You know there's been stuff happening here, right? We think the people who appear there… are the ones who get kidnapped next." Yosuke continued.

"I know that this is sudden, but we're not lying." Kanji said. "Yeah, that's why we thought you should know about it." Minako told Rise.

"Hey you're upsetting the neighbours! Beat it!" The twins heard a familiar voice shouting from the outside. The door opened and Adachi and Dojima came in.

"What exactly are you all doing here? Huh?! Kanji Tatsumi…" Dojima said. Yosuke paid Rise the money for the ganmodoki and all of them went out of the shop. "Take care." Minako told Dojima and left. Chie and Yukiko met up with them when they left the shop.

**Later on**

"The only thing we can be sure of now is that Rise is in danger since she was on the Midnight Channel." Shiro stated. "Wait… we get to do another stakeout!" Chie exclaimed. "Hell yeah! This time we'll catch them in the act!" Yosuke exclaimed.

All of them were at the shopping district looking out for Rise. They saw that Rise had just walked out of Marukyu and walked towards the book store and once she was there she picked up a magazine.

The gang was hiding behind a car looking around Rise until Aika came up to them and brought them their food. "Leave the bowls when you're finish." Aika said. Kanji stood up and said "The extra-large is mine." And he took his food. "I've got the roast pork!" Chie exclaimed and took her bowl. "I've got tanmen." Minako stated while taking her bowl as well. "I've got chicken ramen." Shiro stated while taking her bowl and Yosuke exclaimed "Keep your paws off the steak and rice!" "The tofu ramen is mine." Yukiko said and took her bowl. "Everybody back, the lunch special is mine." Adachi said coming out from nowhere.

They started eating and Kanji said "Eating with cops is bad for my digestion." "She's leaving." Shiro stated having eaten her ramen already. "Hey! Is that him?" Chie asked referring to a suspicious man hiding behind a pole.

All of them started chasing after the man and he ran past Rise. "Come back here you punk!" Kanji shouted. Rise had stopped walking and looked at Kanji chasing after the man. "You go on; I'll take care of Risette." Yosuke said happily. Rise stepped away from Yosuke.

"Keep dreaming!" Chie stated while pulling Yosuke away from Rise. Yukiko ran after Chie and when Minako ran past Rise she said "Shi-chan! Take care of Rise." "But… *sigh*" Shiro said. Adachi was walking slowly as he was out of breath towards the suspicious man.

"I'm confused…" Rise said. Yosuke, Chie and Kanji had taken down the suspicious man. Shiro had taken Rise to the floodplains since it was the safest place for now.

**Shiro and Rise**

"You think it's safe here?" Rise asked. "It's the best place for now." Shiro replied. "I'm used to this, having stalkers." Rise stated. "Yeah but wouldn't it be better if you don't?" Shiro asked.

Rise had sat down and she noticed a gravure magazine of herself and picked it up. Rise flipped through the magazine and it was pictures of her in different bikinis.

She tore one of the pages and Shiro noticed and sat down beside her. "The girl that everyone makes a fuss over is not the real me." Rise stated. " Risette, the idol…" Rise continued.

Rise folded an aeroplane and threw it towards the river; the plane flew and landed at the grass near the water. "She's just another packaged product that they can sell." Rise told Shiro.

"Nobody actually sees the real me… ever." Rise stated. Shiro tapped on Rise's shoulder and showed her an origami crane that she made with the magazine pages. "Wow! Impressive!" Rise said.

Rise tore a page and folded an origami crane too but it came out crumpled. "You suck…" Shiro stated. "That's not very nice…" Rise replied. "Oh, umm sorry." Shiro apologised.

Rise folded another crane and it was nicely done. "See, I can do it if I try." Rise told Shiro. Shiro had folded a small crane that the one Rise had folded was twice its size. Shiro placed the crane next to Rise's on Rise's palm.

"*giggles* that's really cute." Rise said smiling. "How about I get to know the real you?" Shiro asked Rise and she nodded. * PI PI PI* Shiro's phone rang. It was a message from Yosuke saying that the killer has been caught.

"Well it looks like the coast is clear." Shiro said. "Yeah, let's go. It's getting dark." Rise said standing. "By the way, you never told me what your name is." Rise stated. " Shiro, Shiro Arisato." Shiro replied. "And mine is Rise." Rise replied. "Oh yeah I think I heard that name on the news." Shiro replied. Rise smiled happily at Shiro and Shiro sent Rise home.

**23/6 after school**

Shiro was taking out her things from her locker and she saw someone familiar walking past her. "Rise." Shiro called out. Rise turned around and said "Oh, hey! How's it going?" "Starting school today?" Shiro asked.

"I'm transferring in to one of the first-year classes. I'm here for the paperwork." Rise stated. "Oh! Okay." Shiro replied. "Is that your locker?" Rise asked.

"Yeah but it's for the second years." Shiro said. "So then you're a grade above me so I guess you have to show me the ropes then." Rise said. "No problem… even though I'm supposed to be in my third year of high school."Shiro said.

"Huh? Then why are you in the second year?" Rise asked. "I just moved here from Tatsumi Port Island and the school said that my sister and I needed to repeat our second year." Shiro replied. Rise nodded and the both of them walked towards the exit but saw that there were many reporters outside the school.

"Jeez, I swear they weren't here when I arrived." Rise said in annoyance. "Hey let's go by the back." Shiro suggested and the both of them went to the back gate. Shiro helped Rise climb over the gate and climbed the gate after Rise was at the other side.

"It's like we're on a cop show." Rise stated. "Yeah, sort of." Shiro replied. Shiro took Rise's hand and the two of them ran towards Marukyu. Once they were there they saw that there were reporters outside of Marukyu and Rise hid behind Shiro.

"Rise." A voice called out. " Mr Inoue." Rise said. The three of them went to Tatsuhime Shrine to talk.

"What brought you here?" Rise asked. "As your manager, I just can't stand by and let you do this." Mr. Inoue said. "I'm not some silly pop star anymore!" Rise exclaimed. "You know the role in the movie you were going to be in." Mr. Inoue asked. "They gave it to Kanami." He continued.

"Kanami? Kanami Mashita?" Rise whispered out. With that Mr Inoue walked away. "You okay?" Shiro asked. "Are you sure about this hiatus?" Shiro continued.

"Just what would you know? You don't know anything about me! You're the same as everyone else…" Rise exclaimed and there were tears in her eyes.

"If I'm the same as them, then why am I trying to get to know the real you?! My reason is that I want to know Rise not Risette! I didn't even know who Risette was not until Yosuke told me about you!" Shiro shouted back. Rise just stared back at Shiro in shock. Shiro comforted Rise until she was ready to go home.

**At midnight **

The twins were waiting for the Midnight Channel to come on. The TV came on and it was clear. " Marukyu! I'm a spring flower blooming into a high school idol. That's right it's me Risette." Rise's voice said and the TV showed different parts of her body before showing her face.

The TV Rise was blushing and said "And this time… I'm about to take on the most extreme challenge!" Shiro and Minako was staring at the TV wanting to know what she was going to say next.

"I'm going to… STRIP for you!" TV Rise exclaimed. "S-Strip…!?" Shiro exclaimed. "Ah, I'm so embarrassed. But if I'm gonna do it then. I am going to go all the way! I'll take it all off for you! So stay tune!" TV Rise said while winking, and she gave a flying kiss towards the screen and the screen went black.

"Ummm Minako is it weird if I get turned on by this?" Shiro asked her sister while blushing. "No, not at all." Minako said while blushing.

Shiro's phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?" Shiro asked. "Dude! She said strip right? RIGHT!" Yosuke shouted on the phone. "She did." Shiro replied. "For real! This is getting crazier and crazier!" Yosuke exclaimed. "Calm down." Shiro said. "Oh yeah. You think Rise's in the TV now?" Yosuke asked. "Yeah. I'm sure of it." Shiro said and they hanged up.

**24/6 in the TV wold.**

"Hey Teddie, You okay?" Chie asked Teddie. "I wasn't crying." Teddie stated not looking at the group. All of a sudden Teddie dropped to the floor on his knees and said "Everyone was having fun out there. You forgot about me… I was abandoned."

"W-We would never do that!" Chie exclaimed. "I'm sorry… Were you lonely?" Yukiko asked. Teddie stood back up and said " I was bored. It made me all listless. I'm a useless bear. I don't even know what I am. I couldn't figure it out… No one would come visit me… then I thought I heard voices from your world. They were all having so much fun… I was so lonely that I tried to cry. But I couldn't…"

"Well, you are hollow inside…" Yosuke told Teddie. "Shut up! Stop saying I'm hollow!" Teddie shouted. "Don't snap at me! This is your world, isn't it!? You're the one who said you just want to live here peacefully, and made us promise to find the culprit!" Yosuke shouted back.

"C'mon, I'm sure Teddie's just tired from thinking so much, right?" Chie asked. "When I'm alone, I think too much. It makes me even lonelier. I was so sad that my chest would burst and cotton would fly out…" Teddie said sadly.

Chie and Yukiko walked up to Teddie and they stroke Teddie on the head to comfort him. Teddie turned to the girls asked hopefully "Can I try scoring with you two someday?"

"Sure, go right ahead!" Chie exclaimed happily. "Can we please drop the whole 'scoring' thing…?" Yukiko grumbled out. Shiro registered what Chie had said in her head and she exclaimed "Wait! What?! Are you serious?!"

All of them turned to stare at her and Shiro just realized what she had just said. " Huh?! What did I just say… ummm, just forget about what I said okay?" Shiro said while rubbing her neck nervously.

"Anyways… we wanted to ask you something! How's it been over here? Did a girl named Rise Kujikawa show up? Can you sense anything?" Yosuke asked Teddie.

"Rise Kujikawa? Hm…?" Teddie repeated. "You can't tell…? Your nose is kinda losing its edge lately, huh?" Yosuke stated. "I'm a pretty shabby bear… Soon, I won't be useful at all. Then I'll get thrown away…" Teddie told them. "That's not true." Minako said.

"I can… stay with you all?" Teddie asked. " Okay. Then we'll go look for something that'll help you search, like last time." Chie said.

"Hey umm… Teddie can you use this as a clue? Rise told me that no one sees the real her and all that they see is Risette the idol not Rise Kujikawa." Shiro asked.

"Hmhm… Her real self… I see… She's just like me. The delicate, sentimental type. Then… Hmmmm… Waaah!? There's something out there! Is this it? Did I find her!? Follow me!" Teddie exclaimed.

Teddie led them somewhere but they could not see the place because it was too dark. "What is this place…? It's all dark…" Chie stated.

All of a sudden the lights came on. "Woah… Is this a…? Chie exclaimed. "Oh, like the kind you always find in resort towns!?" Yosuke exclaimed excitedly.

"Ah, I think you're right. ….. Oh! B-But we don't have one… Our inn is not like that…!" Yukiko exclaimed. "Huh. So this is a strip joint, eh?" Kanji asked.

They walked in and all of a sudden a voice that sounded like Rise said "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome! Let me guide you through this sparkling world of wonder!" A light came on and on the stage differently dressed Rises came out from the bottom of the stage.

"That's a whole lot of Risettes." Chie stated. "Yeah! And I know all of them! That first one….." Yosuke exclaimed while stating all the different types of Risettes.

"Okay this show is called Risette's dynamite body!" Rise's voice exclaimed. Another Risette came out and that Risette looked like the one that was shown on the midnight channel.

"Are you all ready?!" Shadow Rise exclaimed while winking at them. "Huh?!" all of them said except for Yosuke. "I am! Risette!" Yosuke exclaimed. "Shut up…." Shiro said and Yosuke kept quiet.

"Today I'm here to bare everything to you all. What's that? You don't believe me? *giggles* Well you just have to find out if I'm telling a lie or the truth." Shadow Rise said.

"You're about to meet the… real… me!" Shadow Rise said slowly. Shadow Rise started pole dancing and Kanji asked "I really hope mine wasn't like this…"

"This is really different from the ones we faced. Right, Shiro?" MInako asked Shiro and Shiro nodded.

Shadow Rise stopped dancing and said "Talk about a dead crowd… Well then, maybe it's time I bring out our special guest." "What guest?" Yosuke asked.

"Today special guest is…. Rise Kujikawa!" Shadow Rise said and a light shone on the real Rise.

"Stop it! That's enough!" Rise exclaimed. "Rise?!" Shiro exclaimed and they ran towards Rise but were blocked by shadows. The shadows started shooting at them. "Izanagi!" Shiro shouted, "Orpheus!" Minako shouted and their personas attacked the shadows but the shadows kept coming at them.

"Lookie! Come look at me!" Shadow Rise exclaimed while pole dancing. "Stop it! That isn't me at all!" Rise exclaimed. "Hmph! Then who is the real you!" Shadow Rise shouted. "The real me… is just…"Rise trailed off. "Then just who is the real you?" Shadow Rise asked Rise. "I don't know who the real me is!" Rise exclaimed.

"I am you and you are me." Shadow Rise said while pulling the string of her bikini top. "No! You are not the real me!" Rise screamed out. Shadow Rise turned into her true form.

"I am a shadow of your true inner self." Shadow Rise said. "Rise!" Shiro exclaimed. "Shiro… you came." Rise said before passing out. "Chie, Yukiko guard Rise!" Shiro ordered.

"You got it!" Chie replied, "Will do" Yukiko replied. A green light came out of Shadow Rise and she said "I see you…" and she dodged all of their attacks.

"Analysis complete, now time to counter attack." Shadow Rise said. Rise attacks hit their personas head on and it was the elements that their personas were weak to.

"Guys!" Teddie shouted. "That got you good!" Shadow Rise exclaimed. "Damn it…!" Shiro said.

"Here's another round!" Shadow Rise shouted and her attacks landed on their personas head on again. "I-I gotta do something. I gotta help… What can I do? I can't do anything! I'm no help at all!" Teddie screamed to himself while thumping himself on the head.

The gang was on the floor trying to get up and Shadow Rise said "I think it's about time… to get rid of you!" "Shit!" Yosuke and Minako exclaimed.

"Are we going to die here?" Yukiko asked. Shiro was panting and shouted "Teddie! Take Rise and run!" Teddie was shocked upon hearing that. "I-I can't abandon everyone! I don't want to end up alone again!" Teddie shouted back, Rise had woken up.

Shadow Rise held up six poles and said "Goodbye, forever." "Stop it. That's enough! Cut it out!" Rise shouted at her shadow. "Annoying bitch! You wanna go first?!" Her shadow screamed at her.

Teddie stood in front of Rise and he started glowing and Shadow Rise exclaimed " What is this high energy reading?!" Teddie attacked Shadow Rise and there was a blinding light and everyone had to cover their eyes.

When the light had faded away there was Teddie on the floor flattened. "Was I a helpful bear?" Teddie asked, "You were more than helpful!" Minako exclaimed. "Yeah, you saved our lives, especially Rise's." Shiro told Teddie.

"Yeah, you're too cool." Chie replied to Teddie. "I don't mind flirting with you." Yukiko told him. Minako had to register what Yukiko had just said and after a few seconds she exclaimed "Wait! What!" Everyone stared at Minako especially Yukiko.

"Ummm, forget I did that. Please?" Minako said and everyone nodded. Shiro went up to Minako and whispered "Seriously…"


	4. Teddie's shadow?

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for a few months! I'm so sorry I was too busy with school and work to be on my computer and work on my stories...**

**Well here's chapter 4 and there are going to be new relationships formed!**

**All mistakes are mine and I do not own the Persona series**

* * *

Rise walked up to Teddie and thanked him for protecting her. She knelt down next to him and he said "I know how it feels like to not know the real you…but don't stress over it yourself, we can figure it out together."

"I'm sorry for causing all of this…" Rise apologized to the gang.

"Just remember not to push yourself to hard." Shiro said while smiling at her.

"It's been so long since someone told me that." Rise said while smiling at Shiro.

Rise walked up to her shadow, "I'm sorry, I desperately fought to find out which is the 'real' me, but there was no 'real' me to find…."

"No 'real' me?" Teddie muttered to himself.

"Since all of those Risettes was me all along including you. So I'm sorry for pushing you away." Rise told her shadow and her shadow started to change to Rise's persona, **Himiko**.

"There's no true self…" an unknown voice said.

The gang turned around and saw a huge Teddie behind the real Teddie.

* * *

"The truth's is unattainable. It will always be shrouded by fog. You'll never find it…." Teddie's shadow said.

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" Teddie shouted at his shadow.

"You are hollow… you are nothing. You are but a mere…."

"SHUT UP!"

"Hmmm if that is how it is…. Then I'll grant you one truth….You will all die here." Shadow Teddie said.

A huge Teddie emerges from the ground and his head had a huge hole but there was nothing inside there except darkness. The hole started to suck in everything that was broken.

Everyone had grabbed onto something so that they would not be sucked in unlike Teddie who was sucked in.

A stage light broke and almost crashed into Shiro and Rise but Shiro had pushed Rise down so that the light would not injure them.

"Shiro…"

"Yeah?"

"Hold Himiko down so that she would not be pulled in."

"Himiko?"

"She's my persona."

"Oh! Izanagi!"

* * *

Rise summoned Himiko and Izanagi held Himiko by the waist just like Shiro who was holding onto a pole that held the stage lightings up and holding Rise by the waist.

"There's something in there other than Teddie." Rise informed them.

"But I can't analyse it because of the fog…Found it! It's just below his chest!

Yukiko was held by Minako but they were going to be pulled in soon… including Chie and Shiro noticed.

"Izanagi!"

Izanagi flew and stabbed Shadow Teddie's weak spot and he vaporized since he was defeated and turned back into a smaller version of himself.

"I never thought Teddie would have a part of himself that he was supressing too…" Chie said.

Teddie accepted his shadow and said "I'll find my own answers to the truth."

"Teddie you're not alone." Shiro and Minako said.

"I'm such a lucky bear to have friends like all of you."

Teddie persona was, **Kintoki-Douji.**

* * *

They went back to the entrance of the TV world and Teddie started to do sit ups saying that he wanted to shape up so that the gang would need him to fight and after that they left for the real world.

The gang was in Junes and Shiro asked "So who is going to send Rise home? Since she was in the TV world for quite a while she should be more exhausted than all of us."

"ME! I'll send her home!" Yosuke exclaimed while doing a small dance since he was happy that he could send Rise home.

"Maybe…we should let Shiro send her home…. We wouldn't want something bad to happen to her right? Unlike this crazy fan, Shiro would not do anything to a girl right, Shiro?" Chie said while glaring at Shiro.

"Huh? Yeah of course!" Shiro said while walking towards Chie and asked quietly "Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Hmph! I'm not telling you!" Chie huffed out.

"Hmmm okay then….Rise let's go." Shiro said while looking confused and she gave Rise a hand to stand up since she was sitting on the floor to rest for a little while.

Shiro and Rise were in front of Marukyu Tofu and Rise said "Thanks I can make it from here."

"Get some rest okay?"

"Yeah but Teddie isn't resting."

"Well that's true….but still get some rest though…"

"I'm glad I came to this town. I feel like I really belong here."

"Hehe that's great."

"I'm gonna help you to find the killer."

Rise clung to Shiro's arm and asked "Can I make this my special place."

"Huh?! Sure."

"Hehehe well I guess this is good bye."

"Bye, remember to get some rest."

"Hehe okay, see you."

Rise went into the shop and Shiro could hear Rise's grandmother asking where she was.

* * *

Shiro took out her phone and texted Minako that she was going to talk to Chie so she won't be home so soon. After that Shiro called Chie.

_RING RING_

'_Why can I hear Chie's phone ring…and it's coming from behind me….Don't tell me?!'_

Shiro turned around and there she was, trying to hide behind a mailbox.

"Chie? What are you doing here?" Shiro asked while walking towards her.

"Ah, crap guess I'm caught….Well I was just making sure that Rise-chan is home safely, wouldn't want her to be harassed by someone….." Chie said while staring intently at Shiro.

"I already said that I wouldn't do anything to her! Plus I have my eye on another girl….." Shiro said while looking away from Chie and Chie noticed a slight blush on Shiro's face.

"Ohh…ummm well that girl is a lucky girl to have you as their girlfriend….or boyfriend which ever you prefer to be referred as…"

"Boyfriend would be better because of my condition…..you want me to describe her?"

"Huh?! Why should I listen to you talking about another girl?!"

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway…. She's from my class, she has an upbeat personality….she loves kung-fu, she is a tomboy but she is still cute in her own way…. And I don't know how to tell her how I feel about her, can you help?" Shiro asked while looking at Chie nervously.

Chie was blushing once she heard what Shiro said about her and said "Well you could ask her out…..because she may feel the same way about you…."

Chie found the road interesting to look at, since she was too embarrassed to look at Shiro directly.

'_OMG why did I say that! But… I do like Shiro….'_

'_Should I do it, should I ask Chie out….oh well this might be the only chance I get to ask her….'_

"Well I'll use your advice then…" Shiro said while grabbing Chie's chin so that she can tilt her head up to make Chie look at her.

"Satonaka Chie, would you go out with me on a date and be my girlfriend?"

Chie was as red as a tomato once Shiro had said that.

"B-But why would someone like you like a tomboy like me?"

"So what if you're a tomboy? That's what I like about you it suits you." Shiro placed her forehead against Chie's and stared into the brown eyes that she loves.

"So….will you go out with me?"

Chie smiled and kissed Shiro on the lips and felt fireworks go off in her head.

Shiro felt the same once she felt soft lips on her own, she placed her hands on Chie's waist.

Chie broke the kiss, and said "That's your answer…"

Shiro had this goofy smile on her face and asked "Hmmmm…..but that kiss didn't really feel like a 'yes', why don't you give me another?"

Chie felt like there was steam coming out from her ears since she was blushing so much but wrapped her arms around Shiro's neck and leaned in.

They kissed again but this time with tongue. Once Chie's felt Shiro's tongue run across her lips she allowed her tongue in. Once oxygen was needed they broke the kiss and the both of them were panting.

"Well does that seem like a 'yes' to you?" Chie asked and all Shiro did was nod at her while smiling that goofy smile of hers.

"Oh and by the way….you are mine so Rise's special place is mine." Chie said while pinching Shiro's cheek.

"Ouch! Okay! Okay! It's yours!" Shiro exclaimed and Chie let go and Shiro held her now red cheek.

"So you're the jealous type?"

"HUH? NO! I just don't want Rise to steal you away with her idol charm and all….."

"Hehehe, yeah, yeah. But I only have eyes for you Chie."

Shiro kissed Chie's cheek and held her hand.

"Well let's get you home…. I don't want my new girlfriend to get hurt on the way home…" Shiro said while walking towards the direction of Chie's home and how Shiro knew where Chie lived was a mystery.

* * *

Once Shiro sent Chie home, she went home too.

Once she opened her house door, Nanako greeted her with a smile.

"Welcome back Big Bro!"

"Hehe, hey Nanako. Where's Minako?"

"She's in your room but there was this pretty girl with her…I think her name was Yukiko!"

"Haha really? Well I'm going to talk to her first then I'll make dinner for all of us."

Shiro walked up to their room and walked in without knocking since it was their room.

"Hey Mina-" Shiro said before she was left speechless at the scene in front of her.

Yukiko was sitting on Minako's lap and the both of them were facing each other and they were making out with their eyes closed.

Minako opened her eyes once she heard Shiro and stopped kissing Yukiko.

"Uhhh…. Shiro you're home…ha ha ha…. Welcome home?"

Yukiko jumped off Minako's lap once she noticed Shiro.

* * *

"Wow…. I didn't expect the both of us to get the girls we like on the same day…. Oh yeah what I wanted to tell you was that Chie is my girlfriend now…. I guess Yukiko is yours too now right?"

"U-Ummm Shiro-kun I thought Minako said that you were coming home late?"

"Well I came home as fast as I could since I was excited to tell Minako the news….."

"So you're dating my best friend now?"

Shiro nodded and said "Well I'll leave now, I'm going to cook dinner." And left the room.

"Hahahaha! I can't believe that Shiro is dating Chie and you dating me!

"How is it funny Yukiko?"

"I mean Chie and I are best friends and we have twins as our girlfriend/boyfriend"

"Well I guess you're right it's kinda funny….but I still can't believe that you agreed to be my girlfriend….it's like a dream…"

* * *

**Earlier in the house**

Minako opened the door to her home and Nanako greeted her like how she greeted Shiro.

"Welcome back Big Sis…" Nanako noticed Yukiko with Minako and asked "Big Sis who is this pretty lady?"

"Huh? Pretty?" Yukiko asked and Nanako nodded and she blushed at the compliment.

"Nanako this is Yukiko, she's from my class."

"Nice to meet you Yukiko-san!"

"Nice to meet you too Nanako-chan. And might I say that you're a pretty little girl too."

"Hehehe thank you!"

"Shiro is going to be back late Nanako, are you hungry?"

"*giggles* nope!"

"Well okay then, Yukiko-san and I are going to go up to my room, Nanako."

"Okay I'll tell Big Bro when she gets back!"

Minako patted Nanako's head and left for her room.

* * *

**In their room**

"So what did you want to talk about?" Yukiko asked.

"U-Ummm, do you have anyone that you're interested in Yukiko?"

"Huh?! I-Interested in someone!"

"So are you?"

"Well I do have someone in mind but I do not know if she would accept my feelings…"

"Her? Is it Chie?"

"Huh?! Of course not! Hehehehehe I can't believe you thought that I like Chie! I have someone else in mind….

"Who is it?!" Minako exclaimed while grabbing Yukiko's shoulder and she noticed that she was now taller than Yukiko.

"I can't tell you….it's a secret."

"Uhhh okay then….." Minako look disappointed and let go of Yukiko's shoulders and sat on the couch in her room.

"I could give you a hint though…."

"A hint?"

"Well she transferred here from Tatsumi Port Island….and she has auburn hair…"

'_Auburn hair? A girl….there isn't anyone who transferred to Inaba lately…..hey wait a minute?! That's me she's talking about!'_

Minako looked at Yukiko with a shocked expression. Yukiko walked forward and sat on Minako's lap.

Minako started blushing once Yukiko did that and wrapped her arms around Yukiko and tried to hide her face from Yukiko by nuzzling her head on Yukiko's shoulder.

"Well that girl has something to tell you…. She likes you too…."

"Oh really? How about she proves it by k-kissing me?"

"KISS?!" Minako's head shot off Yukiko's shoulder and she stared at Yukiko in disbelief.

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"No! No!" Minako then noticed how close their faces were… and leaned in.

Once their lips touched, the both of them felt fireworks go off….

The kiss became heated and Minako took off Yukiko's headband and her hands became tangled in Yukiko's silky black hair.

Minako broke the kiss and said "Hey Yukiko can you remember the tennis team who came to stay at your inn for a few days last year?"

Yukiko nodded and asked "Why are you asking about them?"

"Well I was one of them and you looked cute with your short hair, so you were in your first-year of high school when you greeted us."

"Really?! It's no wonder I found you familiar but I couldn't put a finger on when did I see you before."

"How about we continue?" Minako asked while sliding her hand up and down Yukiko's waist.

"Sure" Yukiko replied while getting comfortable on Minako's lap.

They were making out until Shiro interrupted them.

* * *

**Present time**

"So…will you be my girlfriend Yukiko?" Minako asked while rubbing her neck nervously, it's a habit of her's whenever she's nervous and Shiro had the same habit.

"Of course! You silly girl…. Wasn't us making out obvious that I want to be your girlfriend?"

"Hahaha well that's true…."

The both of them stood next to each other and Yukiko leaned up to kiss Minako on the cheek and Minako had a small blush on her face.

"Hey when did you get taller than me? Yukiko asked while looking up at Minako.

"Hahaha I actually don't know…. I guess we never noticed since we are always together…."

"Yeah it's harder to notice that way."

"Well enough about me, why don't we go down and have dinner? Our uncle won't be home tonight, he's stuck at work. So it's just us and Nanako."

"Won't I be a bother?"

"Hahaha no way! I bet Shiro has already cooked dinner for all of us including you."

"Okay then…."

The both of them went down and Minako was right. There were four bowls of rice and miso soup with a few side dishes on the table.

"I already know that Uncle is not coming home early today from Nanako, but I cooked enough for all of us including Yukiko." Shiro said while wiping her hands on her apron.

"Hehehehehe!" Yukiko started laughing at Shiro's apron since it didn't suit her… it was pink and had the words '**#1 chef in the world**'

"Hey I know the apron doesn't suit me but its Minako's! Mine is in the laundry….." Shiro knew what Yukiko was laughing at since Junpei did the same thing…

"Ooohhh so my woman is a chef huh?"

"Y-Your woman?!" Minako exclaimed.

"Well you're my girlfriend right?"

Minako nodded dumbly…. "Hahahaha I've missed that face Minako! The only time you have that face was when Mitsuru-Senpai said almost the same thing….Oh crap I shouldn't have said that…."

Shiro saw that Minako was waving her arms around from behind Yukiko in a 'don't tell her' fashion.

Yukiko turned around to face Minako whose eye was twitching angrily…Minako shivered in fear at Yukiko's eerily sweet smile and Yukiko's eyes were closed and her left eye was twitching.

Shiro and Minako noticed a black aura surrounding Yukiko for a second before it disappeared.

Minako raised her hands in front of herself in a 'surrender' pose and said "I can explain!"

Yukiko walked up to Minako and patted her cheek and said "We'll talk about this later." Minako felt really scared at how Yukiko glared at her.

They had totally forgot about Nanako who was sitting on the ground in front of the TV but she was singing JUNE'S song to notice what was going on.

"Well food's ready! Let's eat!" Shiro exclaimed.

Shiro clapped her hands together and bowed to Minako and apologized to her. Minako just patted her sister's head and said that it was fine, Yukiko was going to find out sooner or later.

The four of them sat at the dining table and the aroma from the food was really good.

"Well let's dig in." Shiro said while picking up her chopsticks.

Minako picked up a tamagoyaki and placed it on top of Yukiko's rice.

Shiro did the same thing for Nanako and took some tsukemono and placed it on her rice.

Once Yukiko took a bite of the tamogoyaki, she said "This is really good."

"Hahaha thanks but I learnt cooking from Minako."

"Really? Why don't you cook something for me one day?" Yukiko asked Minako.

"Sure I'll bring a bento to school and we can share it."

"So Nanako, do you like the miso soup?"

"Mhmmm you're the best Big Bro!"

"Hehehe thanks Nanako"

* * *

Once they were done eating Yukiko helped Minako wash the dishes.

"Hey you're our guest you shouldn't be doing this."

"Think of this as my thanks for a great dinner."

Minako stood behind Yukiko and wrapped her arms around Yukiko waist and rested her chin on Yukiko's shoulder while washing the dishes.

To say that Yukiko was startled was an understatement, "A-Are y-you sure we should be doing this in front of Nanako?"

"It's fine! Right Nanako!"

"So Big Sis is dating Yukiko-san? Big Sis you're so lucky to have such a pretty girlfriend!"

"See told you so…." Minako kissed Yukiko's cheek and Yukiko started to blush and they were still washing the dishes and once they were done, Minako still kept her arms around Yukiko and whispered "I love you"

Yukiko looked shocked at the confession and craned her neck to get a better look at Minako and said "I love you too." And kissed Minako and Minako returned the kiss with the same amount of passion.

"Hey Big Bro why are you covering my eyes?" Nanako asked Shiro.

"This isn't something kids should see….."

"But I'm not a kid! I can cook and clean the house!" Nanako exclaimed.

The two girls broke the kiss and saw Shiro covering Nanako's eyes.

"Oh so you're an adult then….are you?" Shiro asked Nanako while tickling her.

"Hehehehe Big Bro stop it!" Nanako squealed out.

"Now you have a Big Bro and a Big Sis to take care of you."

"Hehe and I love them both!"

Minako and Shiro blushed at Nanako's confession and Minako let go of Yukiko and walked up to Nanako and looked at Shiro and the both of them nodded to each other.

The both of them bent down and kissed Nanako on her cheeks, Shiro on the right, Minako on the left and the both of them said "We love you too Nanako-chan!"

Yukiko smiled at the scene in front of her but what they did not know was that she took a picture of them kissing Nanako on the cheek.

Shiro picked Nanako up and nuzzled her nose against Nanako's and Nanako giggled.

* * *

_RING RING_

Yukiko's phone was ringing and it was her mother calling and she explained that she was at a friend's house and that she would be home soon.

"I'll send you home Yukiko."

"Well I guess this is good-bye Nanako-chan" Yukiko waved good bye to Nanako and Nanako waved back while smiling.

"Good-bye Yukiko-san!"

Minako and Yukiko walked to the bus stop and Minako sent Yukiko home and once they were at the entrance of the Amagi Inn.

Yukiko kissed Minako's cheek and said her good bye while Minako waved back to her when she was walking into the Inn with a goofy smile on her face.

* * *

**Tamagoyaki is an egg dish and Tsukemono is salt-pickled cabbage**

**My next update should be soon, it may be delayed since I am unwell.**


	5. Another Murder!

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for not updating in a while even though I said that I would update soon...**

**I wanna say thank you to my followers and the people who ****Favorited my story and reviewed it! Thanks for supporting my story and I'm glad that you like it. The next chapter may or may not be a bonus chapter and should I do the bonus chapter after saving Naoto? Leave a Review on which bonus chapter do you want up. I'll leave the choices at the end!**

**So enjoy this chapter! Please review on what you think of it as well! All mistakes are mine! Sorry for them...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona Series!**

* * *

**7/09 after school**

Shiro went to her day care job while Minako went to visit the fox.

**Shiro's job**

All the children were tugging on Shiro asking her to play with them and she noticed a boy and his name was Yuuta.

"Hey Mister! Let's wrestle!" Yuuta exclaimed.

"Sure!"

Shiro was tackled down by Yuuta and all of the children around them noticed and one of them had screamed "Dogpile!"

Most of the children started to dogpile Shiro who was on the ground trying to get some air into her lungs since the kids were crushing her.

"I-I n-need some air!" Shiro breathed out and the other caretaker asked all the kids to get off Shiro since she could not breathe.

The children got off of Shiro and she pretended to have fainted and some of the kids were asking if she was dead, some of the girls were crying since Shiro was their favourite care taker, most of them had bonded with Shiro after a few sessions this was her fifth one.

Once the kids were surrounding her, she scared most of them by shouting "BOO!"

The boys laughed while the girls giggled once they learned that it was a joke to scare them.

Once it was time for the kids to go home, Shiro noticed that Yuuta was the only one left again.

Once his mom, Eri, had arrived "Yuu-kun, let's go home, okay?"

"No! I want to play with Mister!"

"But doesn't that bother him?"

"Hmmm actually no it doesn't." Shiro replied, she was fine being referred as a guy by the kids and their parents.

Yuuta ran away from them and shouted that he was not going home yet and Eri was angry once he said that.

"Okay, fine….I'm going home!" Eri shouted and left, Yuuta stopped once he heard that and stood there motionlessly.

Shiro played with Yuuta for a while and after that she walked him home and on the way home she saw Eri sitting down at a bench at Samegawa Flood Plain.

"Is she mad at me?" Yuuta asked Shiro.

"Yeah I think so."

"….. She hates me. But she has to take care of me… I feel sorry for her."

"She doesn't hate you."

Yutta kept quiet and Shiro walked towards Eri.

Eri noticed Shiro and said "Oh… Thank you. You walked him here? Ah he, maybe I should have you walk him all the way home then. Hehe…."

Eri looked sad, "He looks so happy when he's at the day care. Even if he goes home, it's just the two of us. He'll forget his father's face at this rate….Poor thing."

"He seems happy when he comes home from the day care especially on the days you are there." Eri continued… "Please take care of him."

"Sure!"

Shiro could sense Eri's gratitude.

The both of them left for home and Shiro walked to Junes to but ingredients for dinner.

* * *

**Minako and the Fox**

Minako had been helping the fox fulfil requests of people who came to the shrine.

Minako was sitting down in front of the shrine's stairs and the fox was sitting in front of her nuzzling her legs. Minako petted him on the head and said "Hehehe, you really remind of Koromaru."

The two of them bonded until it was late and Minako had to go home.

"Well I guess this is good-bye I'll see you soon…" Minako petted the fox and left and the fox 'yipped' at her.

**7/10 in the morning **

Shiro was dressed in black shorts that reached her knees and a grey V-neck and Minako was wearing black leggings and an orange blouse that had a flower pattern.

The both of them could hear sirens from a distance and the twins cell phones went off at the same time.

It was Chie calling Shiro and Yukiko calling Minako, the two girls were stuttering when asking the twins to come over to Junes and once they told the twins to meet at Junes they hung up.

Minako and Shiro stared at each other and rushed to Junes after saying good-bye to Nanako.

* * *

**At Junes**

"Hey over here!" Chie shouted.

The twins walked up to the table that the team were seating/standing at.

Kanji was seating down while Chie and Yukiko were standing up and Chie told them that Yosuke had went to check out what happened.

All of a sudden Yosuke came running back, "*gasp*yeah, it's a murder all right…. The body was hanging upside down on an apartment's rooftop railing….."

"But….How could that….?" Yukiko wondered.

"But that's not all…..the victim this time was King Moron!" Yosuke told them and when they heard that Kanji jumped off of his seat.

"K-King Moron?!" Chie stuttered out.

"You mean _that_ King Moron?! Senpai's homeroom teacher?"

"W-Why? I thought you guys said that only the people shown on the midnight channel are targets…." Minako was shocked at the news since King Moron was never on TV.

"We never even seen King Moron on TV or the Midnight Channel! So why did he die?!" Shiro shouted.

"I thought we finally figured some things out…" Chie said.

"Maybe the Midnight Channel doesn't even have anything to do with this….." Yukiko said depressingly.

"Dammit! We came so far and now we're back to square one!? Were we in over our heads trying to catch the culprit that the police couldn't even find?" Yosuke asked.

"Didn't you guys say that you all started to do this because the police couldn't find anything but you guys did?!" Shiro shouted.

"We just have to go on and find the culprit! Before there are any more murders!" Minako exclaimed.

"Yeah….we're dealing with a murderer here. But we've all risked our lives to get this far….. So there's no way we're giving up!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"We did promise Teddie didn't we?" Yukiko asked.

"Oh yeah! We could ask him if there was anyone on the other side recently…." Chie said.

(Teddie had stayed in the TV world for quite some time after he had met Minako and Shiro)

* * *

**Junes electronic department**

There were a few employees who did not know Teddie, telling Yosuke that there was someone called 'Dub Teddie' finding Yosuke and the employees led the team to him and he was sitting on a massage chair.

Minako went straight to the point and said"Listen Teddie, there's something really important we have to ask you." Minako told him.

They left for Junes food court and bought drinks to talk about the murder.

"Are you really positive that no one has been over there recently…" Shiro asked, "Yes! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Teddie shouted.

"That means the murderer had to kill him over here…." Minako stated.

"Well it is possible, we did save three people from dying over there." Yukiko said.

"So he got tired of throwing people into the TV then…." Kanji said.

"Phew! I think it's time to take this thing off! I'm hot…." Teddie said while taking off his head but Yosuke stopped him before he could take the whole thing off.

"Hey no you keep that thing on! We have kids around here… if they see an empty headed mascot would scar them for life!" Yosuke screamed out.

"Get off of me! Besides it's not like I'm empty anymore…." Teddie said while unzipping the back of his head and once he took off the head what the team saw left them speechless.

But Shiro was the first one to snap out of it, "That was in him?!" she asked.

"W-W-What?!" Yosuke exclaimed with his mouth opened.

"N-No way?!" Chie exclaimed while Kanji and Yukiko just stared at the human Teddie.

Teddie took a sip out of his drink and said "I feel totally refreshed, you see I grew this body so that I can try and score with Chie and Yukiko."

"You grew a human just so that you can score?!" Chie asked.

"I really do wish that we could drop that subject…" Yukiko said while looking at Minako but the twins were dumbfounded at Teddie's confession.

The twins were thinking the same thing _'he grew a b-body so that he could score with our girlfriends?! I'm so not letting that happen!'_

"Oh yeah….are there any clothes around here? I'm naked as a new born baby right now." Teddie stated and Chie and Yukiko started to blush and told Teddie not to drop his bottom and rushed him to get some clothes.

"That's Teddie?" Kanji said to himself.

"He said he's not hollow anymore….. So, like he grew himself a body in there?" Kanji continued with wide eyes.

"What kinda creature would do that?!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"What IS he?" Minako asked.

"Oh, hey, weren't we gonna see about talking to Rise?" Yosuke said, changing the subject.

"Let's just head over to Rise's" Shiro said while standing up.

* * *

**In front of the Shiroku Store**

"So….. Uh are you Teddie?" Yosuke asked.

"Yep! The one and only!" Teddie exclaimed and the twins could almost see sparkles coming from Teddie.

"This is wrong… Come on, who are you really?" Yosuke asked.

"Look, I didn't believe it at first either. But, trust me he's definitely Teddie." Chie replied.

"In fact, he's so much like Teddie, its annoying:" Chie continued.

"He went totally berserk in the ladies' lingerie department." Yukiko stated.

"You think so?" Teddie asked.

"Listen dude, if you're going to turn into a human then you've gotta control your impulses, okay?" Chie told him. Teddie looked sad once Chie told him that.

"Hmm, but it's my first time here….." Teddie said sadly.

"Look, no, we're not mad, we're just giving you advice." Yukiko said, trying to cheer him up.

That's all it took for Teddie to go back to being all cheery. "Thank goodness! I was afraid that the both of you were mad at me!" Teddie told Chie and Yukiko.

"Hey…by the way, has anyone seen Teddie's head?" Chie was referring to his bear costume head.

"Ah, it's still at Junes…." Shiro said.

"We'll go and get it for you Teddie…." Minako said while dragging Shiro to Junes with her.

* * *

**At Junes**

Nanako was shopping for ingredients and some food for tonight. She was looking around to find her dad's favourite type of radish, Country Pickled Radish.

Nanako jogged to the section where they placed the radishes and saw that there were two packets of Country Pickled Radish left and she was happy that she said "Yay! Two left!"

When she was reaching for them, a hand came out of nowhere and snatched them away. It was a really creepy guy who snatched them he had black hair and his eyes looked like they were blank which reminds Nanako of a crazy man.

"Hey, look kid, they're mine. You got a problem with that?" He said to Nanako while putting the radishes in his basket.

Nanako was afraid of him and took a step back away from him. "Don't be rude, you little brat. You do not want to make me mad, oh, cause if you do then…." He said while lifting his hand up wanting to grab Nanako.

All of a sudden another hand reached out and grabbed the stranger's hand.

"Need something?" it was Shiro who grabbed his hand and she was glaring at him. Minako stood behind Nanako and picked her up and asked if she was alright and Nanako said she was fine.

"Big Bro! Big Sis!" Nanako exclaimed while hugging Minako's neck who was holding the grocery basket.

Shiro started to squeeze the stranger's hand and she noticed the guy wincing in pain.

"Who the… Who the hell are you?!" he shouted.

"This little's girl big brother….got a problem with her? You brat!" Shiro replied, still glaring at the man and let go of his hand.

The boy ran away in fear, since he was intimidated by Shiro's height.

"You okay?" Shiro asked Nanako while ruffling her hair.

"Yeah thanks to you Big Bro…. But tell me, what are you two doing here?" Nanako asked them.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Shiro exclaimed remembering that the both of them were here to find Teddie's head.

Minako placed Nanako down and held her hand and Shiro did the same with Nanako's left hand.

"Let's go find Teddie's head together." Minako said.

"Teddie?" Nanako asked, "You'll meet him and the rest of them soon." Shiro said.

Once they found Teddie's head, the twins and Nanako went to pay for their grocery and they sent Nanako home. Once Nanako was safe at home they left to meet the team again.

"Took you long enough…." Yosuke told them.

"Sorry we had to bring Nanako home….a creepy guy was harassing her…" Minako told the rest of them.

"Oh! Here you go Teddie." Shiro passed his costume head to him and he exclaimed "Oh my head! My beautiful head! Thank you Sensei!"

"Huh? Sensei?" Shiro looked confused at why would Teddie call her that.

"Well you are the strongest here…. So I thought I should call you Sensei!" Teddie said.

"So are you happy that you're not empty?" Shiro asked.

"It's just I still don't know anything about who I am…." Teddie look depressed.

"Let us help you in your search." Minako placed a hand on Teddie's shoulder and looked at Shiro who nodded at her claim of helping Teddie.

"Minako-Sensei! Thank you! Let's find the answers together!" Teddie shouted happily.

"So….I'm your Sensei too?" Minako asked and Teddie nodded.

"Why is he so perky?" Kanji asked.

"He's been acting like that all whole day, he's just like a little kid in wonderland…." Yukiko stated.

* * *

Yosuke took out 500 yen and told Kanji to but some topsicles and candy and share them with Teddie.

"Nice job Yosuke, that's very mature. You know…. It's really nice to see your grown up side. Thank God you're an adult cause they never sweat the small stuff do they?" Chie asked.

"You're up to something…. What is it?" Yosuke asked having a bad feeling about what Chie was going to say next.

"Well you see….Teddie did need clothes, so we charged it all to you…." She said while looking away from Yosuke.

"WHAT! Hold on, you mean I'm paying? How the hell did I get volunteered for that?!" Yosuke screamed at Chie.

"Well no one else has a tab here, it's not my fault that Junes is so expensive." She said while placing her arms behind her.

"Woah… Hot stuff there's no reason to fight over me" Teddie said and the group could see sparkles…

"You shut up! It's your fault in the first place!" Yosuke screamed at Teddie.

And Kanji and Teddie left to buy some Topsicles and before they did, Teddie passed Shiro pink glasses and asked her to pass them to Rise. Yosuke and Chie were still fighting about Teddie's clothes.

"Umm…. This may take a while, why don't you and I get going." Yukiko said to Minako.

They left and Shiro tried to calm Yosuke down.

"Hey! Yosuke, Chie how much was Teddie's clothes?" Shiro asked.

"About a thousand yen? Why?" Chie asked while leaning on Shiro.

"Well I can pay for it…. It's not much unlike other things….." Shiro was referring to her personas, she needed to pay a hefty amount just to get her strongest personas back.

"What?! Are you loaded or something?" Yosuke exclaimed and shook Shiro by the shoulders.

"Just STOP shaking me! And yeah…. The both of us are loaded…. It seems that shadows from Tartarus dropped a lot of money and the both of us have part time jobs after all…" Shiro explained to Yosuke.

Yosuke and Chie's jaws dropped at Shiro's explanation.

"Ohhh yeah Kanji told me about your scooter… the repairs must be costly huh?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah! Damn that Hanako!" Yosuke was angry about Hanako breaking his bike.

"Here….." Shiro took out 5000 yen from her grey wallet and passed it to Yosuke.

"Hey Dude! This is 5000 yen! Teddie's clothes only cost 1000!" Yosuke shouted at Shiro.

"Well you're my bro right? So I thought I should lend you some money to repair your scooter." Shiro told Yosuke with a grin and you could almost see Yosuke's eyes watering.

"Thanks! And yeah you're my bro! So Chie I guess you're free to go!" Yosuke said happily since he could repair his bike easily without working overtime at Junes anymore.

"If you need anything you can ask me. Especially if it has anything to do with her…." Shiro was pointing at Chie.

"Hey! It's not like I would do this again!" Chie shouted at Shiro.

"Okay dude! Well let's go!" Yosuke said while walking to Marukyu Tofu.

* * *

**Entrance of Marukyu Tofu**

Minako and Yukiko noticed a blue haired boy wearing a hat standing in front of the Tofu shop.

"So…. You did come here today." He said, "Here to win over Rise Kujikawa next?" he asked Yukiko.

"Hmmm wait aren't you?" Yukiko asked as she remembered who he was.

"You know him?" Minako asked.

Chie, Yosuke and Shiro came over then and the boy noticed the twins.

"So who are these two?" he asked.

"Minako and Shiro Arisato." The team introduced them to the boy.

"Oh, I haven't properly introduced myself, Naoto Shirogane, detective." Naoto introduced himself.

"You're a detective?" Shiro asked.

"That's right. Actually would you mind if ask your take on something…" Naoto asked.

"What is it?" Yosuke asked.

"As you know, our latest victim was Kinshiro Morooka. I believe he was a teacher at your school, correct?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah…what of it?" Chie asked.

"The second victim, Saki Konishi also attended your school. The media is too focused on that now. But it's irrelevant, there's something far more important to consider." Naoto continued.

"Like what? Stop beating around the bush!" Yosuke said.

"Your was never on television before he died…. But I wonder why these two joined you guys even though they were never on TV before." Naoto asked.

"That's for you to find out." Shiro told the boy.

"Well alright then, I just want to close this case as soon as I possibly can…So see ya." Naoto started to walk away from them.

Once he left the group called Rise out and they went to the Shrine to talk.

* * *

**At the Shrine**

Kanji and Teddie were eating Topsicles in front of the Shiroku shop. While the others were talking to Rise.

"Sorry for bringing you all out here. But my grandma might worry if she heard what we're talking about." Rise was leaning against a tree talking to them.

"Are you feeling any better yet?" Shiro asked.

"I am, thanks…" Rise said in a low voice.

"This blows, so you don't know who pushed you in the TV?" Yosuke asked.

"Hmmm, I just remember waking up when I was on the other side…." Rise stated while looking at the ground.

"That's the same for Kanji and myself too…." Yukiko stated.

"Ummm listen…"

"What is it?" Minako asked.

"Thank you for saving my life guys….I'm happier than I've been in forever!" Rise said the last part happily.

"Huh, hehehe. Yeah of course!" Chie told Rise.

"Oh God! You're so cute! Sometimes I've to pinch myself. I can't believe that I'm talking to Risette!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"What do you think? Do I add something to the group? Can I help you all find this guy?" Rise asked.

"Sure. I think it be great to have you on the team." Shiro took out the pink glasses from her pocket and gave it to Rise.

"Ahhh, thank you! Those are proof that I'm one of you now! I'm so glad that we're friends!" Rise smiled happily.

"Yes! Finally my teen years don't totally suck!" Yosuke was jumping for joy.

After that all of them went home.

* * *

**Dojima's household **

Nanako, Minako and Shiro sat around the living room table and they were watching the news about King Moron's death.

"Dad won't be coming home again today….." Nanako was really sad and the twins thought of ways to cheer her up.

Shiro stood up and went to her room to get a deck of cards and came back down. She shuffled the cards, Nanako was interested to know what Shiro was going to do.

Shiro spread out the cards that were facing Nanako in her hands and asked "Nanako will you pick one of the cards? And show it to Minako after that." Minako was using her hand to cover Shiro's eyes so that she would not peek at the card.

Nanako picked out a card and it was the card 9 of diamonds and it was red.

"Have you shown it to Minako yet?" Shiro took half of the deck in another hand and asked Nanako to place her card in the middle.

"Minako can you help me shuffle the cards?" Shiro asked her to do it so that Nanako would know that she was not cheating.

Once Minako was done she passed the deck to Shiro, Shiro move through the cards that was faced down and picked out a card.

"Is this your card?" it was a red 9 of diamonds card and placed it on the table showing it to Nanako.

"Wow! How did you know Big Bro?" Nanako stood up and sat in Shiro's lap.

"Hehe well I have magic!" Shiro kissed the top of Nanako's head.

"Hehe! I'm so happy now!" Nanako exclaimed.

After that, it was past Nanako's bedtime and all of them went to bed.

* * *

**7/11 early morning**

The classroom is bustling…. Most of them were talking about King Moron's murder and Rise's transfer to Yasogami High.

The door opened and in came a busty woman and all of the students looked up.

But the twins were sweating and they had gone pale once they recognized this woman….it was the woman they were trying to get away from during their Yakushima trip last year.

"SHIT! What the hell are you doing here!" Shiro stood up and screamed at the woman.

Minako was trying to hide her face from the woman, "So this was the job she was talking about…." Minako grumbled to herself.

"You know Kashiwagi?" Yukiko asked her girlfriend and Minako nodded.

"How?" Yukiko asked while moving closer to Minako, "I'll tell you later…. Can you hide me?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just let me hide behind you!" Minako whispered yelled.

Kashiwagi recognized Shiro and chuckled, "So you like me so much, that you followed me back here from Yakushima huh?"

"NO WAY! You were the one coming onto us!" Shiro screamed at her.

"Hmmm really? But you and your friends approached me first…. By the way where is that cute sister of yours?" Kashiwagi started scanning the room and noticed someone behind the long black haired girl's chair.

"Hehehe! I can see you!" Kashiwagi giggled like a little girl and walked up to Minako who was hiding Yukiko.

"Hey cutie…."

"AHHHH! Don't come near me! We ran away from you!" Minako was on the floor on her bottom trying to crawl away from Kashiwagi who was her new homeroom teacher.

"Hey don't touch my sister!" Shiro grabbed Kashiwagi by the waist and lifted her off the floor.

"Ooohh so you like it rough huh?" Kashiwagi leered at Shiro.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have done that….' _Shiro placed Kashiwagi back on the ground and Kashiwagi turned to Shiro who was grabbing onto Chie's chair.

"WOAH! Don't come near me! You crazy woman!" Shiro fell onto the ground and crawled to Minako as fast as she could.

Chie and Yukiko had tick marks on their foreheads, they were pissed at Kashiwagi trying to hit on their boyfriend/girlfriend.

Kashiwagi was closing in on the twins and she grabbed each of their hands and placed them on her chest.

"This is what you wanted right? Back at Yakushima…." Shiro and Minako tried to break free from her grip but she was holding their hands really tightly and they lost most of their strength once they saw Kashiwagi.

That did it for Chie and Yukiko, the both of them stood up and shouted at Kashiwagi the same time. "Hey Kashiwagi! Let go of them!"

"Are those your girlfriends?" Minako and Shiro's eyes were twitching and they nodded.

Kashiwagi then made them rubbed their hands on her breasts, "Wouldn't you want someone who's well-endowed like me than little girls….hmmm?"

"H-Hey! They are not little girls in whatever department!" The twins shouted at the same time and their girlfriends started to blush.

"Ummm can we just get back to homeroom…." Yosuke asked.

"Well….okay but don't think you two can get away from me…" Kashiwagi let go of their hands and went up to the board.

"Okay class let's forget about that and get on with business… I'll be your new homeroom teacher taking the place of the late Mr. Morooka, I'm Noriko Kashiwagi. Nice to meet you. I don't mean to dive right in, but finals are coming next week. Don't let my bewitching presence distract you especially the two of you…" Kashiwagi winked at the twins who were still frozen on the ground.

Chie and Yukiko had already sat down and they were staring at the twins in pity…

"From King Moron to Kashiwagi….. This is bad…." Yosuke said to the class.

The school bell rang and Kashiwagi left the class and it was free period for the class.

Once she had left the whole class surrounded the twins who were almost white as a sheet.

"Hey, hey Arisato! How did the two of you meet Kashiwagi…" one of the boys asked.

"W-W-We met her at Yakushima….we were invited to our friend's summer home….. That was in Yakushima. Our friend Junpei thought it would be a great idea to hit on older girls that were at the beach." Shiro told them….shivering at the memory.

"F-From the back Kashiwagi looked like a normal woman so, Junpei walked up to her and started to hit on her while we stood behind him with Akihiko who was our other friend. Once she turned around we saw that she was way older than us, so we tried to escape and we did but she kept hitting on us and she wouldn't let go of us…" Minako continued.

"So Minako-san you're a lesbian?" One of the curious girls asked and Minako nodded.

"Well that does sound like Kashiwagi…" Yosuke said and once the class had most of the details they scattered into smaller groups. Some guys were sad that Minako was a lesbian since they had a crush on her and most of the girls were gossiping about the twin's relationship with Chie and Yukiko and about Kashiwagi.

"Hey they are still frozen….." Yosuke pointed out, "Can't you two do anything to snap them out of it?" Yosuke asked the two girls.

"I have something but I don't know if Chie would want to do it in front of you…" Yukiko whispered something to Chie.

"HUH! Right now?!" Chie shouted at Yukiko and the whole class was staring at them.

"Let's hurry and get it over with then…." Chie was blushing and they kneeled down to their respective lover and kissed them.

Some of their classmates were taking pictures and Yosuke was freaking out at seeing two girls kiss and said that his life was complete.

The twins finally snapped out of it once they felt their girlfriend lips on theirs and started to kiss back. Yukiko and Chie broke the kiss and the twins said "Thanks for snapping us out of it, we just had really bad memories of her….."

"Do you guys have twin telepathy or something…..the both of you said the same thing at the same time…?" Yosuke asked the twins.

"No we don't." Shiro stood up and went back to her seat.

Minako went back to her seat and Yukiko followed her and took a chair and sat beside her.

"I'll tell you everything…So stop glaring at me already!" Minako shook her head at Yukiko.

"Well…. We were at Yakushima for vacation at Mitsuru-senpai's place…." Minako trailed off and took out her phone and found a picture of SEES and showed them to the team.

"This is Mitsuru-senpai…." Shiro pointed to a woman with dark red hair.

"Woah! She's really hot!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"Oook….well this is Junpei, Akihiko-senpai, Yukari, Fuuka, Aigis, Ken-kun, Shinjiro-san and Koromaru…." Minako pointed to each one of them respectively.

"Aigis, Ken, Shinjiro and Koromaru joins us after the trip though….." Shiro informed them.

"Wait a minute! You mean a dog has a persona?!" Yosuke was shaking his head since he could not believe that a dog would be able to have a persona.

"Yeah he does…..His owner died in an accident and once when a shadow was attacking the shrine that he and his owner was living in, he summoned a persona….. But he did get injured badly." Shiro informed them.

"Well back to how we met that….crazy woman….. Well Junpei wanted to show his _skills_ on picking up the ladies as he said, so we had a competition to see who the best was and well it turned out pretty bad and once he noticed Kashiwagi from the back and went up to flirt with her and we just stood behind him with Akihiko-senpai." Minako shuddered at the memory again.

"Once she turned around, we wanted to run the hell away from her but we couldn't since she caught us by our wrists….. She started to rub herself all over us but we were too disgusted to do anything. Ughhh I'm getting chills just remembering it." Shiro was also shuddering at the memory since Kashiwagi practically placed her whole self on Shiro that day.

"Junpei and Akihiko tried to get us out, after 2 minutes we broke free and ran the hell away from her and when she was rubbing against us she told us that she was not supposed to do this because of her job but she did not care. We didn't expect her job to be a teacher… what bad luck we have….." Minako looked at Yukiko and noticed that she was pretty sad.

"But at least we could meet you guys and the two girls that we like right?" Shiro nudged Minako ribs and she realized what Shiro was talking about.

"Yeah! So don't be sad, when I meant bad luck, I meant Kashiwagi…." Minako grabbed Yukiko's hand and caressed it.

"Wow I still can't believe it…. That the four of you are dating… but seriously Shiro, Chie? Dude your tastes must be bad…." Yosuke was kicked in the gut by Chie because of his comment.

"Hehe so what if my tastes are bad, I found a cute and tomboyish girl to be my girlfriend and its better than being alone like you…." Shiro stared at Yosuke who was on the ground.

"Cute?! Her?! I mean if you say Yukiko or Rise was cute, I can agree with you on that man….but Chie? We have to disagree on that…" Yosuke was trying to get up but was kicked back down by Chie.

"Well sorry for not being your type!" Chie was red in anger and embarrassment.

"Hmph!" Chie sat back down beside Shiro.

The school bell rung signalling that it was the next period.

* * *

**After school**

The second-years of the investigation team were walking out the school and Yosuke exclaimed, "Finals are coming up, man I totally forgot about that."

"Yukiko….." the creepy boy who the twins encountered yesterday at Junes was at the front of the school.

"Him again? This brat!" Minako exclaimed and they looked at her except for Shiro.

"He's the guy who was harassing Nanako yesterday at Junes." Shiro cracked her knuckles while she said that.

"Aww! You again?!" Chie stepped forward once he came closer to them.

"Come on… come with me Yukiko…" He grabbed onto Yukiko's arm trying to drag her away.

Yukiko was trying break free from his grip, Minako pushed him off of her.

"Hey back off!" Minako shouted at him, "Haven't you learnt your lesson yesterday? Should I give you another one?" Shiro stood behind her sister while glaring at the guy.

"You two again! Yukiko… you're gonna come with me…right?" he asked her.

"Just who exactly are you? ….. Have we met before?" Yukiko was completely clueless on who this guy was.

"Sheesh, you've totally wiped this freak from your memory." Chie told Yukiko.

"Are you messing with me? Huh?! How dare you!" he screamed at them while clenching his fist.

"Brat! Do you really want me to break your hand? Huh!" Shiro stepped up to him and grabbed his fist which was coming towards them.

"You moron! You'll regret this!" he swiped his hand back from Shiro and ran away.

"So…. Who is he?" Minako turned to Yukiko and Chie when she said that.

"He's just some creep who likes Yukiko….." Yosuke told them about him.

The team left the school with Kanji who caught up with them.

The twins invited the whole team to their home to meet Nanako.

* * *

**At the Dojima's**

"Big Bro! Big Sis! Welcome home….ummmm who are they?" Nanako tilted her head to the side because this was the first time she had seen her Big Sis and Bro invite that many people before.

"Ooooh so this is Nanako-chan?" Chie bent down to Nanako's height but she was hiding behind Shiro's legs.

Shiro and Minako ruffled Nanako's hair and Shiro said "She's just shy…..Ow!" Nanako had punched her Big Bro's hip.

"Hey, it's alright we don't bite." Rise was next to Chie.

"Aren't you Risette?!" Nanako came out from behind Shiro's legs and she was jumping in excitement.

"Hehe, yeah but I'm on hiatus…" Rise giggled at Nanako's cuteness.

"I know…. I saw it on the news, you're really pretty in real life too! Just like how Big Bro said it's true!" Rise was shocked at the news and turned to Shiro.

"Ooooh…. So you think I'm pretty huh?" Shiro looked afraid since Chie was staring at her, curious about her answer.

"Uhhh….. Yeah….." Shiro turned away from Rise and Chie and said "Ummm I'm going to cook dinner….. Minako, why don't you introduce them to Nanako." Shiro walked to the kitchen as fast as she could to get away from the glare Chie was sending and the admiring look from Rise.

"Well Nanako-chan, you've already met Yukiko, so this is Chie, Rise-chan, Kanji-kun and Yosuke." Nanako's eyes stopped at Kanji and said "Wow! You're bigger than Big Bro! I wonder how it looks like from up there….."

"Kanji-kun why don't you give a piggy back to Nanako-chan?" Kanji looked like he wanted to refuse but once he looked at Nanako, she was giving him the puppy dog look and he gave in.

"Sure…." Kanji bent down and picked up Nanako and placed her on his shoulders. "Hehehe! Big Bro I'm taller than you now!" Nanako was holding onto Kanji's head and it looked kinda funny.

The team roared in laughter at the face Kanji was making, he looked like he was constipated since Nanako was pulling his hair without noticing.

"Nanako-chan…. do you like stuffed dolls?" Kanji was searching for something in his pocket.

"Yeah! Why?" Nanako asked Kanji.

Kanji took out a small stuff grey wolf and a leopard whose fur was the same color as Minako's hair, their eyes were the same colour as Shiro and Minako, Shiro is the wolf and Minako was the cat.

"Here you go…." Kanji placed Nanako on the ground and gave her the stuff dolls. "Wow! They look like Big Bro and Big Sis! Thank you Kanji-san!" Nanako hugged Kanji by the legs and Yosuke nudged Kanji and said "Since when were you a softie? Hmm?"

"Huh?! I'm no softie!" Kanji shouted at him, "I just thought I should make something for her….Since Senpai told us we were going to meet her and I thought that the dolls would make her happy….." Kanji was scratching the back of his neck and he looked away from them.

"Well, that's very thoughtful of you Kanji-kun!" Yukiko praised him.

"Hmmm what's that nice smell?" Rise was looking at Shiro wondering what she was cooking.

"I'm cooking Ramen for all of us…Don't laugh at me!" Shiro was wearing her own apron, it was blue in colour it had the words **'#1 chef in the world!' **same as Minako's.

The team were laughing at her since an apron doesn't suit her, "Minako has the same one! But the one that she owns is pink…. It was a gift from our Senpais!" Shiro started to blush since they were still laughing at her except for Minako and Nanako.

Shiro was done with cooking and poured the ramen into 8 bowls, since her sister and she were good in cooking, they would only need 5 minutes just to make a good meal.

"Minako, Nanako can you help me place these on the living room table?" Shiro was washing her hands and Minako and Nanako came up and carried the bowls to the table but before they picked it up, "Woah! Careful! They're hot, here use these…" Shiro passed them two wet cloths.

Chie and Yukiko walked up to Shiro and asked if they could help and one by one Rise, Kanji and Yosuke asked Shiro as well and she gave them some tasks like washing the utensils and getting water for everyone.

Wondering why the Dojima household has that many bowls or utensils? Well it would always be a mystery….. (Hehehe)

Once everyone was done, they sat around the table and said "Itadakimasu!" and started to eat.

"Senpai! This is delicious! Can you teach me how to cook?" Rise had stars in her eyes.

"Hahaha! Thanks, you should learn how to cook from her…." Shiro pointed to Minako, "Hmmm? Why me though?" she asked.

"You were the one who thought me to cook…..duh." Shiro replied. "Haha I sometimes forget, okay!" Minako was scratching the back of her neck.

Once they finished eating, it was Shiro's turn to wash the dishes and Chie was helping her. Chie looked at Shiro and noticed that she had a grin and what Chie did not expect was for Shiro to splash her with water.

The towel Chie was holding smacked Shiro in the face, "Ouch! Why did you do that?" Shiro had a red mark on her face.

"You splashed me! My uniform is all wet now…." Shiro looked down and notice that she could see Chie's underwear through her clothes.

"Uhhhh…I'll go and get you something! Minako! Can you help me wash the dishes?!" Shiro ran up to her room, to find something for Chie to wear.

Once Shiro found a shirt that would fit Chie, she went back down.

"Here…." Shiro passed the shirt to Chie while looking away and she had a small blush on her face.

"Thanks, where's the bathroom?" Chie asked and Shiro pointed to a door near

Chie went to the bathroom to change and Shiro started to wash the dishes with Minako while the team played with Nanako.

"You know, I wonder what they are doing now." Shiro asked Minako and she was referring to SEES.

"Me too…. Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai should be in college right now. Yukari and Junpei are in their third year of high school unlike us who have to repeat because of our transfer." Minako and Shiro were done with the dishes and were standing at the sink.

"They closed the dorm right… after what happened to Aigis, I can't believe that Aigis was a wild card. But too bad the both of us were in a coma after the fight with Nyx." Shiro was looking at Minako with a small smile.

"Well didn't Igor said that we were supposed to die when we used the Great Seal on Nyx but we didn't because of our bonds with them….. I'm glad we didn't die if not we would not be able to meet them." Minako was referring to the Investigation Team.

"Hahaha yeah, did you hear Yukari and the others when we were fighting Nyx?" Shiro asked Minako while thinking back to last year.

"Yeah, I could even hear Koromaru!" Minako was drying her hands with a paper towel.

Shiro hugged Minako from the back and placed her chin on top of Minako's head.

"Let's finish this case soon and hope that nothing happens after that." Minako looked up at Shiro and smiled and held her hand.

"Yeah….."

The Investigation Team was looking at the twins while Chie and Yukiko was secretly taking photos of the twin's special moment.

The twins noticed the team looking at them and Shiro led Minako to the living room and sat down with the team.

"So… Nanako-chan do you like them?" Minako asked Nanako.

"Yeah!" Nanako smiled at them and crawled to Shiro and sat on her lap.

"Hehehe! Oh, Chie your uniform is in the dryer and I'm sorry for earlier…." Shiro looked away from Chie. Minako had taken Chie's clothes and put them in the dryer.

"Haha its okay you were just playing, I forgive you." Chie went over to Shiro and kissed her cheek. Nanako was staring at her Big Bro and Chie and she finally asked.

"Big Bro are you and Chie-chan dating?" The both of them blushed at the question and Shiro nodded.

"EH! Senpai, you're already taken?!" Rise stood up in shock and Chie had a smug look on her face.

"Yeah…." Shiro was looking at Rise and patting Nanako's head.

"Hmph! Well I guess I just have to steal you away from Chie-senpai with my good looks!" Shiro and Chie's jaw dropped at her claim.

"Okay! Enough about dating! Let's talk about Finals instead! Yukiko can you tutor me?" Yosuke asked Yukiko.

"Ughh! Why did you have to remind me about that?!" Chie was thinking who she should ask for help so that she could pass the Finals.

"We could all study together if you guys want, Shiro and I could help all of you since we already learnt all of topics…." Chie and Yosuke was bowing to Minako and Shiro saying that they were grateful for their help, they knew that they had no chance of passing their exams.

Nanako giggled at their actions. "Well…. How about every day after school we study at Junes?" Shiro suggested.

"That should be fine." Yukiko said.

"Then that settles it, we'll meet at Junes every day after school if you have anything on just inform any of us…" Minako said.

***BEEP***

"Ah! Your uniform top is dry now but you can wear my shirt home if you want….." Shiro went to take Chie's uniform top out of the dryer.

"Senpai, what does that logo stand for?" Rise asked while pointing to the Gekkoukan High School logo on the shirt that Chie was wearing.

"That's the logo of our old school, Gekkoukan High. Chie is wearing Shiro's old jersey, she was in the Kendo Team, Photography Club, Fashion Club and Cooking Club while I was in the Volleyball Team, Fashion Club and Cooking Club as well…." Shiro came back with Chie's top.

"The aprons were from our friend Fuuka, you know the one in the picture that we showed you guys…" Shiro was referring to the Second years.

"She and Bebe worked on them and gave them to us as gifts though Home Economics is not Fuuka's forte but machinery is! She gave us our headphones as farewell gifts…." Minako had went up to her room and she came back with a photo album.

* * *

Minako flipped the pages and found what she was looking for, "Here! This is them." Minako told the first years who they were by pointing to each person in the picture and the picture was their latest photo.

They had taken a quick photo before the twins left, "Hey! What did we even do with the motorcycles that Mitsuru-Senpai gave us…?" Shiro asked her sister.

"Oh Crap! I totally forgot! I was supposed to call Mitsuru-Senpai to tell her when we want our motorcycles delivered here…..well I guess I can call her now…." Minako took out her cell phone and went through her contacts and called Mitsuru and placed her on speakerphone.

"_**Ring Ring Rin- **_Hello? Arisato? What is it?" A sultry voice came out from the phone.

"Hey Mitsuru-Senpai! I told you call me Minako, by the way you're on speakerphone." Minako said.

"Oh really? Is Shiro there?"

"Hey Mitsuru-Senpai, how's college?"

"I've already completed it, I took an exam and they said I did not need to go through college same for Akihiko, he's travelling the world right now." The team looked shocked when Mitsuru informed them that she did not need to go through college.

"As expected of Mitsuru-Senpai!" Minako and Shiro were grinning happily.

"Wipe those grins of your faces!" The twins looked shocked and they started checking if they were any hidden cameras in the house. _'How did she know that I was grinning?' _They thought.

"No, I do not have any surveillance on the both of you… it's easy to read the both of you even over the phone." Mitsuru confessed.

"Hahaha I guess living together does that to people." Shiro stated.

"EH?! Living together?!" The girls of the Investigation Team exclaimed.

"Hmmm? Who are these new voices I hear? Minako, Shiro?" The twins could already imagine Mitsuru raising an eyebrow at them.

"They are the Inaba Persona Users we found out on our first day of school…..Have you heard about the murders that happened here?" Minako asked.

"Yes, I have but first can you introduce me to them?" Mitsuru asked.

Nanako and the boys had been quiet the whole time and once the twins introduce each of them, each of them gave a greeting as acknowledgement.

"Hmmm? Is there a child with you Minako, Shiro?!" The twins finally realized that Nanako was still with them.

"Oh Crap! I totally forgot that she was still here…..Ummm Nanako can you please forget what I said about Persona users and such…." Shiro asked her.

"Big Bro its fine I can keep a secret! Hehe!" Shiro and Minako patted Nanako and they finally noticed the time, it was almost 10pm.

"Nanako it's time for bed! Why don't you go change for the night and we'll tuck you in?" Minako asked and Nanako nodded and she stood up and walked to her room to change.

"Guys it's getting late why don't all of you go home now?" Shiro asked them.

The team all said their good byes and left but before Chie and Yukiko left they had gave a kiss to their respective lover and said their farewells.

Minako picked up her phone and informed Mitsuru about the case in Inaba while Shiro tucked Nanako in for bed after reading her a story.

"Well, thank you for telling me that Minako, can the both of you take care of it for now, if there's anything odd or something happens with the shadow readings I'll come in and help." Mitsuru told the both of them.

"Mitsuru about the bikes can they be delivered here as soon as possible to the Dojima house hold?" Shiro dropped the honorifics because of their relationship with Mitsuru. In front of others, she is their Senpai but in private she's their lover. The twins shared Mitsuru while Shiro had Yukari and Minako had Fuuka.

"Sure I'll get Kikuno to send them to you and…. I miss the two of you." Mitsuru said the last part softly but the twins heard her.

"We miss you too Mitsuru." They said together.

"Shouldn't the two of you be going to sleep already?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yes, we are but you are going to bed too, Miss Workaholic!" Shiro said while smiling, Mitsuru chuckled.

"We don't want our favourite Senpai to be sleep deprived!" Minako giggled, "Okay, good night the two of you…I love you two!" Mitsuru exclaimed on the phone.

The twins chuckled, "We love you too!" they said and hung up.

"At least we were able to talk to one of them…." Shiro stated and Minako nodded.

"Shall we sleep together with Nanako tonight? Uncle isn't coming home tonight." Minako asked while changing to her night clothes.

"Yeah sure." Once they were done they went back down to Nanako's room and went in with their futons with them and placed them beside Nanako's.

The both of them kissed her forehead and they noticed Nanako smiling, she was hugging the new stuffed dolls that she received from Kanji and the twins went to sleep with smiles on their face too.

* * *

**Here are your choices!**

**1: Minako and Shiro have been turned into babies by Naoto's shadow and see how the team reacts!**

**2: Minako and Shiro turned into animals by a shadow and the team has to take care of them until they find a cure!**

**3: The both of them turned to guys! See the girls reactions!**

**Thats all I can think of for now... so leave a review as a vote to which one you want to see!**


	6. Finals!

**Hey guys, I forgot that the twins were going to turn 18 not 17 in August so I changed it... Chapter 7 is coming soon!**

* * *

**7/12 Early Morning**

The three of them had woken up at the same time and the twins let Nanako take a bath first. While she was bathing, the twins sat at the dining table and noticed a piece of paper on the table.

It was about the Parent-Teacher Interviews at Nanako's school and their Uncle had to state a day that he can meet her teacher. The twins looked at each other, they knew that their Uncle would not be able to make it because of his job.

"Shall we go instead? Skipping a day of school won't affect us after all we already learnt all the topics at Gekkoukan." Shiro suggested.

"That's a good idea! Shall we go tomorrow morning? I want to avoid that woman as much as I can…" They had Kashiwagi for two periods tomorrow and the both of them wanted to avoid her as much as they could since she kept leering at them whenever she gets the chance.

"Good call! We have her for the first two periods tomorrow…..Ughhh! Nanako-chan should be finishing her bath soon so let me just leave this here and surprise her." Shiro had wrote the time that they could meet the teacher tomorrow and left the paper on the table and went to sit at the living room to make it look like they had not seen the letter.

Shiro and Minako heard the bathroom door opening and Nanako was already dressed for school and she went up to the dining table and picked up the letter and Nanako noticed that the letter was already signed.

She had wide eyes once her eyes landed on the signatures on the letter.

"Big Bro! Big Sis! You two are coming for the interview?!" Nanako ran up to the both of them.

"Is there a problem Nanako-chan?" Minako asked pretending not to know about the letter.

"Yes! Are you sure, the both of you can skip school tomorrow without any punishments? Skipping school is bad for your education you know….." The twins looked shocked, they were happy that Nanako worried about them.

"Yeah it's fine, we are repeating after all….So its fine if we skip a day of school." Nanako looked reluctant to let her Big Bro and Sis come for the interview, she didn't want them to get a scolding because of her.

"Thank you Nanako." Minako said.

"Huh? Why are you thanking me Big Sis?" Nanako tilted her head to the side since she was clueless on why would her Big Sis thank her.

"About worrying about us and we are going no matter what you say!" Nanako looked taken aback from Minako's claim but smiled and hugged them.

"Okay! But, there's another thing besides the interview…The both of you would have to observe the class with the other parents as well….. It's tomorrow…. So it's a good thing that the interview is on the same day!" Nanako giggled and she realized something.

"Big Bro! Big Sis! The both of you have to get ready for school! If not all three of us are going to be late!" The twins looked at the clock and Nanako was right! They only had an hour to get ready.

Shiro stood up first and ran to the bathroom while saying "Imma take a bath first Minako!"

"Uhhh….. Nanako-chan did you pack your bag already? Oh and here's your lunch box, I made your favourite hamburger steak with cheese today!" Minako said while standing up to give Nanako her lunch.

"Yay! Thank you Big Sis!" Nanako hugged Minako. After 15 minutes Shiro came out of the bathroom while drying her hair.

"The bathroom is all yours Minako!" Shiro sat on the couch while Minako went to the bathroom and Nanako was staring at Shiro and she noticed.

"What is it Nanako-chan?" Shiro placed the towel down and looked at Nanako.

"You look funny Big Bro!" Nanako exclaimed.

"Hahaha I do? It must be because of my hair right?" Shiro's fringe was down since she had just washed her hair and some of it was covering her eyes.

"Mhmm!"

"Well… do you want to help me spike it up?" Shiro asked Nanako and Nanako eyes were 'sparkling'.

"Yes!"

"Haha, okay wait here I'll go and get my hair gel." Shiro went up to her room to get the hair gel.

Nanako was smiling to herself and thinking that it was great to have a Big Bro and Sis like hers and Shiro had come back down and saw Nanako smiling.

"So what has got you all smiley this morning, Miss Nanako?" Shiro sat back down beside her and faced her.

"I was thinking how great it was to have the greatest Big Bro and Big Sis in the world!" Shiro blushed and Minako who had just walked out of the bathroom heard Nanako's confession blushed as well.

Shiro picked Nanako up and walked up to Minako and said "Well, we have the greatest little sister we could ever ask for too!"

The both of them hugged Nanako tightly and stared at each other, one look was all it took to understand what the both of them were thinking. They were going to make sure that Nanako would never get hurt no matter what.

Shiro placed Nanako on the ground and Minako went to get ready, she needed to tie her hair and use her barrettes putting them in a XXII fashion.

"Well Nanako-chan all you have to do is take a bit of gel and spike up my fringe however you want." Shiro sat in front of Nanako who was standing and Nanako had some gel on her fingers and ran her hand through Shiro's fringe and spiked it to the left which is Shiro's right.

Nanako played with Shiro's hair for a moment before she said "It's pointy…" Shiro laughed when she said that.

"You should wash your hands now and after that we'll leave for school." Shiro patted Nanako on the head and she giggled.

Instead of wearing the normal Yasogami High summer uniform the twins had made a few modifications to their uniforms. For Minako, she wore a red jacket that was unzipped over her summer uniform. For Shiro, she wore a blue muscle shirt underneath her uniform's shirt that was unbuttoned, and she used a white belt with her school pants.

There was half an hour left to the start of school for all three of them and they were walking to school until they had to say their good byes to Nanako who needed to walk another path to get to school.

"Bye Big Bro! Big Sis!" The twins said bye to Nanako and walked off to school and on their way they met Chie and Yukiko.

"So what are we gonna study after school?" Minako asked the girls.

"I guess English? It is the first exam after all….." Yukiko and Minako were holding hands while Shiro had her arm around Chie's waist.

"Oh yeah…. Chie, I won't be coming to school tomorrow, Minako and I have to go to Nanako's school to meet with her teacher in place of our Uncle." Shiro looked at Chie when she said that.

"Okay….but you have to come meet us at Junes for our study session." Chie gripped Shiro's hand tightly.

"Okay, but the both of us would most likely be helping you guys instead of studying…. We were the top students in our old school." Chie could only stare at Shiro when she said that.

"WHAT?! Seriously?!" Chie exclaimed.

"Is it really that shocking that the both of us are smart?" Minako asked Yukiko who nodded.

"The both of you have this mysterious vibe and dangerous vibe, if someone messes with the both of you, the two of you would give them hell like Kanji-kun…." Chie said.

"The both of you don't look like the nerdy type after all….." Yukiko giggled when she said that.

"Oh no…. Here there it is!" Chie exclaimed.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Minako asked and Yukiko had started to laugh uncontrollably.

"One of Yukiko's laughing fit…once she starts it takes forever for her to stop….." Chie sweat dropped.

"Hehehe…..I can just imagine the both…hehe, of you wearing nerdy glasses! Hahahaha…." Minako just stared at her girlfriend and said "Well the two of us do need to wear glasses…. We're wearing contacts now and before you ask Chie. Yes, my eyes red in colour." Chie had opened her mouth to ask Minako just that but shut it back once her question was answered.

"I guess you get that question a lot?" Chie asked Minako who nodded.

"We only wear our glasses when we read at home or….. When we are too lazy in the morning and if we forgot to put on our contacts." Shiro said.

"If the both of us want to see how you two look like with your glasses will you do it?" Yukiko asked them.

"It isn't that different from our TV glasses instead with frames, they're frameless and they are different in colour." Minako took out a spectacles case from her bag and so did Shiro.

"We always bring them to school if we lost our contacts outside….. I still remember what happened when I lost my contact last year….. I was stuck in the hospital for 3 days…" Shiro looked away from their stares.

"What happened….?" Chie asked with narrowed eyes.

"Uhhh…. I lost my contacts during lunch one day and I forgot to bring my specs with me and I fell down the stairs…..face first…. I broke my arm too…." Shiro looked at Chie nervously wondering how she would react, would she laugh or be angry at her.

"Hehe that is kinda funny. But I like your clumsy side too….." Chie looked away from Shiro who was blushing.

"Really?" Chie nodded.

"Hah? Really? Okay….let's get to class already…." All four of them were at the entrance of the school and Yosuke met them at the gate with Kanji and Rise too.

"So, today after school we are all going to Junes alright?" Yosuke asked the team who nodded.

**After School at Junes**

The team were studying English together, well it was mostly the twins helping them in English except for Yukiko who was good in English.

"Ouch! My eyes hurt, hey Minako are my eyes red?" Shiro asked and Minako stared at Shiro's eyes.

"They are red, wait let me take out your contacts for you…." Minako placed her finger on Shiro's eye and took out her contacts, she did the same for the other eye.

"Hey Minako, can you lead me to the toilet I want to wash my face before I use my glasses." Shiro asked and stood up but before Minako could stand Rise interrupted them.

"Senpai! I'll help you! Minako-Senpai you can seat here with Yukiko-Senpai instead!" Chie had narrowed her eyes at Rise wondering what she was planning. Minako took Rise's seat as she stood up and pulled Shiro to the toilet.

"Go on and follow them Chie-Senpai…." Kanji suggested since her noticed her glaring at Rise. Chie stood up and followed them closely and Rise did not notice her at all.

"Hah…. Shiro is so lucky having two girls chasing after her and one of them is an idol for goodness sake! Life is so unfair!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"Ah ha ha….. We are womanizers after all…" Minako mumbled the last part but Yukiko heard her. Yukiko pinched Minako's thigh, "Ouch! That hurts Yukiko…Uhhh never mind!"

If looks could kill, Minako would be 6 feet underground by then.

**Shiro and Rise**

They were in the bathroom with Chie hiding behind the entrance's wall.

"Thanks Rise for bringing me here…. Can you help me take my handkerchief out of my back pocket for me?" Shiro had washed her face and her hands were wet and she didn't want to make her pants wet that is why she asked Rise for help.

Chie had walked into the bathroom without them noticing and she was in one of the cubicles and was leaning against the door listening into their conversation.

Rise placed her hand into Shiro's back pocket and took out the handkerchief but not without squeezing Shiro's ass first.

"HEY! Rise! What are you doing?!" Shiro felt Rise squeezing her ass before her hand left her pocket and she still could not see properly without her glasses.

"Wow…. Senpai! You have a tight ass!" Rise wrapped her arms around Shiro from behind and played with the front of Shiro's pants.

"You know…..Kanji told me about your situation down there…." Shiro's blush could rival a tomato's colour, "R-Really? Can you please stop playing with my zipper…?"

Chie was trying really hard not to march right out there and punch the daylights out of Rise.

Rise passed the hanky to Shiro who used it to wipe her face and took out her glasses from the case and put them on, they were light blue in colour and they were rimless.

"Oooh! Senpai, you still look hot in your specs!"

"Uhh really? Thanks…. Can you stop hugging me too?" Shiro looked back at Rise when she asked that.

Rise was standing on her tip toes when Shiro turned her head to look at her and Rise wrapped her arms around Shiro's neck and kissed her.

"Mpphhh!" Shiro's eyes widen when she felt Rise lips on hers.

***BANG***

The door of the cubicle that Chie was in slammed open and she was grinding her teeth together with her fist raised.

Shiro broke the kiss and flailed her arms and shook her head at Chie and said "Wait! It's not what it looks like! She was the one who kissed me!" Shiro pointed at Rise when she said that.

"I know… I saw what happened…" Chie was peeking through a crack when she was in the cubicle.

"Rise-chan…. Shiro is _my _boyfriend, didn't we make it clear yesterday?" Rise just stared at Chie and said "Well, Senpai could always have two girlfriends! I don't mind sharing with you Chie-Senpai."

Shiro felt like she went through this before, it was déjà vu for her. She went through the same thing with Mitsuru and Yukari and they said that they would share Shiro.

Yukari and Mitsuru said the same thing and Mitsuru did the same thing as Rise too. Instead of Yukari following Shiro like Chie, she had walked into Shiro's room in the dorm and saw that Mitsuru was kissing Shiro.

"Share?! Are you serious, Rise-chan?" Chie asked not believing what Rise just said.

"Yeah I mean, Senpai likes you and me after all… Right Senpai?" Rise stared at Shiro who was quiet.

"I guess so?" Shiro took Rise's arms of her and went to Chie and whispered "But I still like you more or should I say love?" Chie blushed and glanced at Shiro before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips and smiled.

"I love you too…. I guess its fine Rise-chan." Shiro chuckled and Rise cheered.

"But I'm still the first girlfriend got it!" Chie exclaimed and Shiro looked away from them when she said that.

"Hehe, I guess I'm fine with that…for now." Rise looked at Shiro who found that the ceiling was more interesting than the conversation that was going on.

"Well, let's get back to the others now, ah ha ha….." Shiro was about to walk out of the bathroom before the two girls pulled her back by her wrists.

"We're your _only_ girlfriends' right?" The two of them had scary smiles on their faces and Shiro started to sweat and pulled at her collar.

"Uhhh maybe? Okay! Stop staring at me like that! Yukari and Mitsuru-Senpai are my girlfriends too okay!" Shiro exclaimed.

The two girls looked at each other before pulling Shiro by her collar and kissing her at the same time and said "But you're ours now!" Shiro blushed when they said that but smiled.

"Yeah I'm yours now." Shiro held onto Chie's and Rise's hands and led them out of the bathroom and back to the team.

"So…what took you three so long?" Yosuke asked.

"Well it seems that now I have two girlfriends." Shiro informed them.

"WHAT?! Not fair! I can't even get one!" Yosuke had tears in his eyes, he felt sorry for himself because he didn't even have a girlfriend.

"Can we just get back to studying…?" Yukiko asked and the trio sat back down and started study, well it was just Shiro helping Chie and Rise in English.

Yukiko and Minako were helping Yosuke and Kanji as well.

**7/13 Nanako's school**

The twins were wearing the same thing as yesterday but the both of them were wearing beanies too, Minako's is cream in colour while Shiro's was light purple.

All the parents and guardians of the class were standing at the back of the class and it seems that the youngest ones there were the twins who were going to be 18 in August.

Nanako's first two periods went by quickly and it seems that the third period was gym and the students needed to change into their gym clothes and it seems that the parents needed to participate in the activities today.

For some reason the school had prepared sportswear for the parents too and they needed to change to but Minako told the gym teacher that she just needed the shorts of the uniform and Shiro rejected the uniform and said that she was fine with what she was wearing.

***Whistle***

The class were gathered in the school's baseball field, the parents were in their twenties and thirties and some of them were pretty fit.

"Okay class! Today we'll be playing baseball with your parents and guardians, all of you will split into groups of nine and once you are done inform me okay!" The gym teacher said.

The class had 20 students and 25 parents and guardians not all parents could make it today so only one of them came for their kid.

"Big Bro! Big Sis! We'll be in the same team as my friends and their parents! Meet Hana-chan and her parents and Minase-kun and his parents!" Hana was the same height as Nanako while Minase was a bit taller than the girls.

Hana had brown hair like Nanako while Minase had black hair like Shiro, Hana's parents were in their twenties while Minase's parents were in their thirties.

"So the both of you are coming in place of your Uncle?" Hana's mother, Ami asked the twins and they nodded.

"Her dad is a detective so it's hard for him to come….." Minako said.

"How old are the two of you?" Minase's mom, Keiko asked.

"We're turning 18 next month." Shiro said.

***Whistle***

"Okay, the 5 teams are formed and the first two teams playing against each other is Nanako-chan's team and Makoto-kun's team." The teacher explained the rules to them and it was the same rules as professional baseball.

Students in each team would be chosen as pitcher and catcher while the other students and parents would play other positions, so that it would be fair for everyone.

Shiro played first base while Minako played right-field and Nanako was playing the pitcher, Minase was the catcher, Hana was third-base while their parents played the remaining positions.

The other team consisted of boys and their parents and their parents were all in their twenties so it was a fair match since the other team had two teenagers playing.

The first batter was one of the kid's dad and he had batted a fly ball to Minako who caught it effortlessly and he was out and the second batter was a mom who looked fit and she batted the ball to the center field and Minase's mom caught it. The batter was out since it was a fly ball too.

The third batter was one of the boys and he bunted the ball right in front of Nanako who picked it up and threw it to her Big Bro who tapped the boy out and it was time for them to bat.

The first batter was Shiro who accidentally batted the ball over the fence, she did not intend to use that much strength at first but it was habit of hers since she would always play baseball with Junpei and his friends.

That was one point for them and the game continued on and the winning team was Nanako's who won by one point.

The other teams played and the two periods ended once the last team was done playing against Nanako's and it was time for lunch.

All the students and parents changed out of their clothes to what they were wearing in the morning except for Shiro who took off her uniform shirt and was in her muscle shirt that was covered in sweat.

Minako changed out of the shorts and wore her skirt and the twins were still wearing their beanies that they had taken off during gym class.

The parents were supposed to eat their lunch together with their kids in the classroom and it seems that all the parents had packed lunches for their kids as well for themselves.

Minako took out 2 lunchboxes from her bag and gave the pink one to Nanako, "Here Nanako-chan, your lunch." It was rice with fried chicken and some eggrolls and some vegetables on the side.

They had joined two tables together so that Nanako and Hana with Hana's parents could eat lunch together.

It seems that most of the mothers were staring at Shiro because they could see her muscles through her shirt that was wet.

"Shiro-kun you better not steal my wife!" Hana's dad, Hideki said playfully.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shiro finally noticed that Ami was staring at her.

"Hideki!" Ami snapped out of her trance and playfully hit Hideki on the head.

They ate their lunch while chatting about their life and jobs.

**After School**

It was the end of school for Nanako and some of her girlfriends were at the gate waiting for her and there was a slightly older girl among the others and she seemed familiar to the twins.

"Ahh! Mai-chan!" Nanako ran towards the brown haired girl and pulled her towards the twins and they finally realized who the girl was.

"Maiko?!" They exclaimed with wide eyes.

Maiko stared at them for a moment before running to them and hugged them.

"Shiro-kun! Minako-chan! I missed you two!" Shiro tickled Maiko and said "Why did you write that to your dad hmmm? He told me that I should stay away from you!" Shiro chuckled when Maiko pouted and she was referring to the letter that Maiko wrote to her dad and in that letter she said that she was going to marry Shiro one day.

"Hehe! But you said that you would think about it didn't you?" Maiko grinned at Shiro.

"Haha I did and I still am…." Shiro said.

"So how have you been Maiko?" Minako asked.

"Great! So the both of you were the ones that Nanako-chan was talking about?" Maiko asked them and they nodded.

"Big Bro, Big Sis you two already know Mai-chan?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, she's from Tatsumi Port Island too but we didn't expect her to be moving here….." Minako said.

"She told us she was moving out with her mom, I guess it really is a small world." Shiro picked Nanako up who kissed her cheek.

"Aww, I really didn't expect the two of you to be the Big Sister and Big Brother that Nanako was telling us about, that means the two of you are Nanako's cousins. Am I right?" Maiko asked and they nodded.

All of them left the school and chatted with Maiko, they sent Maiko home before going to Junes with Nanako, and it seems that she has a play date with Teddie today while the twins studied with the team.

**Evening Inaba Municipal Hospital**

Shiro was at her janitor job and she was cleaning the recently vacated hospital room while she was cleaning a middle-aged nurse walked in.

"We're going to be needing this room, so can you get all your cleaning supplies out of here?" She asked Shiro.

"Is there an emergency?" Shiro asked wondering what had happened.

"Uehara-san… one of the nurses just collapsed." Shiro was shocked when the nurse told her about Sayoko. "She needs rest, but the doctors on break are using the longue, so….."

"Yeah I'll get out of here…. What happened to her?" Shiro asked.

"She seems overworked… Er, don't tell anyone I said that, okay? I'd rather not get hauled in for a review….. Here, help me carry her in." Shiro picked Sayoko up bridal style and placed her on the bed, the nurse injected Sayoko with a syringe.

Shiro sat on one of the chairs beside the bed Sayoko was on and waited for her to wake up.

"*sigh* She didn't have to do that….. I was just a bit wobbly…." Sayoko stated.

"It's important to rest." Shiro told her.

"And what if there's no time to rest? There's always work waiting for me! *sigh* I'm lucky they didn't tie me down with an IV. I'm all right now…." Sayoko sat up at the edge of the bed and stood up.

"I'll be going." She informed Shiro.

It seems that Sayoko is still set on continuing to work.

"Don't do it all by yourself…."

"Wh-What? Why are you acting so high and mighty….? … I mean… I might be able to save someone's life. I need to do what I can. I can't spend time worrying about myself. Otherwise…. I'd never be able to face him again….."

"Would 'he' want that?" Sayoko looked shocked.

"Of course he would…..wouldn't he? …. Oh I see…. I… I was doing it for myself. I wanted to escape the pain… I was working hard, to avoid feeling anything at all… I see that now… Haha…I'm so stupid." Sayoko looks like she's holding back tears.

Shiro stood up and hugged her, "If you want to cry, go ahead instead of bottling it up." Shiro felt that her uniform top was getting wet and all she did was rub Sayoko's back.

"I…I get it now… Thank you…." Shiro was paid 6500 yen for her job and she went back home.

**7/23 after School**

Yosuke stretched his aching muscles since he was sitting the whole day and it was the last day of exams too!

"It's allll over! *yawn* I'm so sleepy…" Yosuke eyes were closed when he said that.

"Yuck! Don't yawn in my face like that!" Chie exclaimed.

"Hey, for the third question on the English test, which phrase did you choose?" Yukiko asked the twins.

"I think it was 'used to'" Minako said and Shiro nodded.

"Wrong again…" Chie looked down and Shiro held her hand.

"It's okay, you'll still pass the test….. I guess?" Shiro was listening to Chie's and Yukiko's conversation the whole time and most of the answers that Chie chose were wrong.

"Hey! You're supposed to cheer me up not state the obvious!" Chie knew that she would fail English once she saw the questions.

"So much for Chie going abroad. Heck, why leave Inaba? You have so much here!" Yosuke stated.

"Oooooh you're so annoying!" Rise and Kanji walked into the classroom when Chie said that.

"Yo…." Kanji said, he looked bugged about something and the twins guessed that it was the tests.

"No more encores… I mean…. Hi everyone…." Rise looked really tired and she sat on Shiro's lap and Shiro massaged her shoulders and Chie's hand.

"Whoa, more losers?! Hey! Not fair!" Yosuke was referring to Shiro who had Rise on her lap.

"What do I need to know English for!? I can always ask for a translator! Or better yet, I could ask Senpai! Senpai, you can be my translator can't you?!" Rise asked Shiro.

"Sure, I don't mind. But seriously…. Did all of you feel that you did badly in English _even_ with the help of the two of us who helped you guys study?" Shiro asked.

The whole team except for Minako and Yukiko looked away from Shiro and nodded.

"Anyway….. How did you do Senpais?" Rise asked while smiling.

"Our pens were on fire." Minako said and Shiro nodded.

"Whoa, are you that confident?" Rise looked confused on why she said that and asked "Wait… Confident about what again?" Minako and Shiro chuckled.

"Haha, I guess you really are _that_ tired…." Rise laid her head on Shiro's shoulder and nodded.

"Maybe I need a kiss to feel awake, will you give it to me, Senpai?" Shiro smiled and gave a chaste kiss to Rise who giggled and stood back up.

"Dude…. Seriously, you don't have to rub it in my face that you have an idol as a girlfriend…." Yosuke grumbled.

"Enough of this mushy stuff, what's going on with the murder case?" Kanji asked.

"Hmm… why don't we head down to our special headquarters then?" Yosuke asked and all of them left to the Junes Food Court.

**Junes Food Court**

The team sat around a round table that was out in the open at the food court rather than the sheltered area of the food court.

"I'm kinda bummed….Not just because exams are over, but the whole thing with the police finding a suspect. I mean, we believed that only we could solve this case. And now…." Chie trailed off.

"Well, we still don't know yet. They haven't made an arrest." Yosuke stated.

"So…. We gotta sit on our thumbs." Kanji said and all of them looked down.

"For crying out loud… it's nice to have a suspect, but where the hell is he? We're at the end of our rope here… Y-You guys!? Did you hear what I said? Ah…hahaha! This case is as good as solved! I-I gotta get going!" Adachi was talking to himself until he noticed the team and told them everything was fine.

"Now I'm REALLY worried… On the other hand, if the police have a search warrant out for the guy, we should stay out of it." Yosuke told them.

"Yeah…" Kanji said dejectedly.

"Oh, uh, I just remembered. There was a question on the exam I didn't get. I think it was 'the chemical formula HCHO, used for silver mirror reactions. Its 40% solution is known as formalin.' And the question was, 'what is HCHO?'" Rise asked her Senpais.

"That's easy! Formaldehyde!" Shiro said with a grin.

"Oh, I see. I chose Acetic Acid… Duh, of course it couldn't be vinegar. Hey, you had that question too, didn't you Kanji?" Rise looked at Kanji, waiting for his answer.

"Shut up. And don't call me by my first name!" He replied harshly.

"Wow, kinda harsh, aren't you? I heard you got a nosebleed when you were around our Senpai." Rise heard the story from Chie, they bonded over the study sessions and became pretty close.

"H-Hey! Who the hell blabbed about that?!" Kanji asked.

"Uhh, anyways… Rise-chan, why don't you ask Yukiko to help you study instead?" Chie asked.

"Huh? I guess, but wouldn't you rather ask a Senpai of the opposite sex? Senpai… I'm not a nuisance to you, am I?" Rise turned and gave Shiro a pleading look, who just sweat dropped with the others.

"Damn…. This girl's dangerous…! L-Let's change the subject! Hey, any idea how Teddie's doing?" Chie asked.

"Oh yeah… I forgot to mention it to you. Check this out." Yosuke looked to the right and everyone followed him and they saw Teddie in his costume handing out balloons to the children.  
"I let him stay at my place. In return, he's now our official store mascot." Yosuke told them.

"Aaah! So, he's hiding in plain sight. Reverse psychology, huh? Man…. He looks like one happy bear…" Kanji said.

"He kept saying that he didn't want to go back, so I made him a deal. Now, since I have nothing better to do. I'm gonna go bug him." Yosuke stated.

"Oooh, I wanna go to!" Chie said cheerfully.

"C-Can I feel….his soft fur?" Kanji asked.

The team except for Chie, Shiro and Rise walked off towards Teddie.

"Hey, Senpais?" Rise asked.

"Yeah?" They replied.

"Now, that I'm getting a hang of school, I want to go out more and see the sights. But I tend to get recognized everywhere I go, so I'm a little nervous about going out on my own…."

"We could always go out with you if you want? I think if you wore my beanie and sunglasses, you won't be recognized by your fans." Shiro said.

"Yeah, we would! You're our girlfriend right? …. That felt embarrassing to say…" Chie had a light blush on her face as well as Shiro's.

"Hehe, so I'm your girlfriend too, Chie-Senpai?" Rise asked with her arms wrapped around Chie's neck.

"Yeah…. I mean if you want to? I kinda fell in love with you too…. I love Shiro too." Chie stated and her blush became more prominent as well as Shiro's.

"*giggles* Of course I do! Chie-Senpai! I love the both of you too…." Rise had mumbled the last part but the two of them heard it.

"I love the both of you too! Are you guys free tomorrow?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah, why?" Chie asked.

"Well…. Minako and I are planning to take our girlfriends out on a picnic date tomorrow afternoon. So…. Are you two free?" Shiro asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" The two of them said simultaneously.

"Haha, okay then! We'll meet the both of you and Yukiko at 1pm at the floodplain." Shiro leaned down to kiss the both of them but before she could Yosuke shouted "Hey Bro! Stop making out with your girlfriends and come over here!"

Shiro chuckled and gave the two girls chaste kisses and held their hands and said "Well…. Let's go and pester Teddie!"

The two girls smiled at each other and they had the same thought on how they got a great person to be their boyfriend.

**Yukiko and Minako**

The two of them had went off on their own to a secluded place without the others knowing.

Minako had Yukiko pinned to the wall, both her hands held Yukiko's wrists against the wall and she had just asked Yukiko out on the picnic date.

They were staring into each other eyes until Minako started to lean in slowly, Yukiko held her breath and waited for the kiss with her eyes closed.

Minako kissed her and let go of her wrists and placed them on her waist and brought Yukiko closer to herself.

The kiss became heated and Yukiko stopped Minako's hand from going under her uniform by grabbing her hand and broke the kiss.

"You do know that tomorrow is our first month anniversary, right?" Yukiko asked Minako.

"Yeah I do, even though it's a day early I thought I should give it to you now, since we're alone." Minako took out a small box and gave it Yukiko.

"Go on, open it…" Yukiko opened the box and gasped.

"I saw this at the store the other day and I thought of us….." It was a double heart pendant, one of the heart was red while the other was silver and on the sides of the hearts the words 'I'm forever yours, Yukiko' were engraved on them.

"Mina…. I can't accept this! It must cost a lot!"

"Just take it…. I want you to know how I feel, I would do anything to make you happy Yukiko. Look closer at the side of the hearts…." Yukiko brought the pendant closer and finally noticed the words engraved on them.

All of a sudden Yukiko hugged Minako tightly while crying, Minako was shocked but returned the hug.

Yukiko placed her forehead against Minako's and said "Thank you… I love you, Minako." Yukiko then kissed Minako passionately.

"Mpph!" Minako was really shock at her girlfriend's actions because normally it would be her to initiate the kiss since Yukiko was too shy.

Yukiko could feel Minako's tongue asking for entrance and she let her in and started to French kiss. Minako's right hand was caressing Yukiko's hair while her left was on Yukiko's waist.

Yukiko's arms were wrapped around Minako's neck and once their lungs started to burn they broke the kiss. The both of them were still in a daze and Minako said "That was….Wow…. I love you Yukiko, how about I put the pendant on for you." Yukiko nodded and turned around so that her back was facing Minako.

Minako took the pendant and put it on Yukiko and once she was done she placed her head on Yukiko's shoulder with her arms wrapped around Yukiko's waist.

Yukiko was smiling and holding the hearts of the pendant and turned to kiss Minako on the cheek and said, "I love you, Minako, even though it's a day early….. Happy Anniversary to us!" Minako smiled at Yukiko and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and held her hand.

"Let's get back to the others before they find out we were gone!" Minako led Yukiko back to the gang and Yukiko was smiling all the way thinking that she had a great girlfriend who cares about her and loves her.

Yukiko giggled when she thought about it and walked beside Minako with their hands held back to the team.


End file.
